


Il Cielo Arcobaleno

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: Il Cielo Arcobaleno [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobalenos adultos, Armonizacion entre guardianes y cielo, Drama, M/M, No sellado de llamas, Tsuna Arcobaleno, Tsuna ya no es torpe, Una historia diferente, Una perspectiva diferente, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: Como Arcobaleno, estaban obligados a proteger a su Cielo, era algo instintivo, con lo que era imposible luchar. Pero cuando se reunieron, cuando fueron elegidos por aquel hombre, este nunca pensó en permitirles la armonización. Luce fue un buen Cielo, fiel a su naturaleza los había tratado con amabilidad y sonrisas sinceras, pero no los necesitaba, ¿qué esperanzas podrían tener de que este nuevo Cielo estuviera libre o los estuviera esperando como guardianes?





	1. Arco I Capitulo I, Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** Posible OOC. Relación homosexual. Mafia. Lenguaje vulgar.
> 
>  **Comentarios:** Debo demasiadas continuaciones de otros fics, pero he decidido solo escribir lo que mi cabeza tenga ganas y dejar que las cosas fluyan a su forma. Esta obra es la primera que logro dar forma luego de un gran tramo de bloqueo de escritor, y pretendo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para poder seguir escribiendo, por más mínimo que fuera.
> 
> No tengo en planes que esta obra tenga demasiados capítulos, pero eso está por verse. Este primer capítulo es corto, pero puede tomarse como una introducción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notas:**  
>  **0.** El desarrollo de este fic puede ser tomado como un **universo alterno** , por lo que todo lo en este se desarrolle, no estará alterando ninguna circunstancia previamente desarrollada en el manga o anime.
> 
>  **1.** Sawada Tsunayoshi nunca paso por el proceso de sellado de llamas a manos de Nono Vongola. Por el contrario, el sellado de llamas se considera una práctica **prohibida** , debido a las consecuencias que pueden acarrear a una persona. Dichas consecuencias serán desarrolladas más adelante.
> 
>  **2.** Los Arcobaleno poseen sus formas adultas, sin embargo, son incapaces de seguir envejeciendo. Han quedado _congelados_ en sus formas pre-maldición. Dicha situación no sujeta a los herederos de sangre del Sky Arcobaleno, a menos que se trate de una **transferencia** de título.
> 
>  **3.** Los Sky Arcobaleno no sufren de una vida más corta, sin embargo, sí **sufren del corazón**. Lo que no solo implica enfermedades cardiacas.
> 
>  **4.** Ningún Arcobaleno puede separarse o sacarse las cadenas que llevan los Pacificadores. De intentarlo, esto resultaría en su **muerte inmediata**. Estos pueden ser escondidos bajo su ropa u otros haberes.
> 
>  **5.** En este mundo alterno existe algo llamado **armonización** , no es algo que se haya explorado demasiado en la serie o el manga, tal vez ni siquiera exista, pero daré una breve explicación. La armonización existe entre un Cielo y sus elementos, más no entre los elementos. Es un lazo del Cielo hacia ellos, como un hilo rojo del destino sin la parte de ser amantes, es una conexión que va de ambos lados. Del cielo hacia el resto de los usuarios y de ellos hacia su Cielo.
> 
> Se tratará como la conexión más fuerte y duradera dentro de la mafia, elementos armonizados tienden a caer en la depresión o soledad cuando pierden a su Cielo. Por otro lado, muchos de ellos suelen ponerse ansiosos luego de estar lejos de su Cielo por demasiado tiempo, así como mostrar tendencias protectoras y posesivas hacia su Cielo, salvo entre elementos armonizados con el mismo Cielo.
> 
> Y un Cielo _vacío_ , es decir, no armonizado con ningún elemento, suelen tener una vida más corta. Esto solo ocurre si dicho suelo tiene sus llamas activas. Para las personas normales, estas conexiones o faltas de ellas no afectaran su vida.
> 
>  **6.** En el mundo de la mafia de este mundo alterno los Cielos, al igual que en la serie, son escasos. Sin embargo, son altamente ansiados, muchos de ellos buscados casi desesperadamente. Algunos con el propósito de protegerlos y cuidarlos, mientras que otros solo desean utilizarlos como supuestos _líderes_ , dada su influencia en las personas, para manipulaciones a gran escala.

_**Arco I.** _ _Capítulo I, Heritage._

_**[—]** _

" _La herencia de mis padres en mí es como un gigantesco tumor canceroso; todo lo que sufre por su causa, mi miseria, mi tormento y mi desesperación, soy yo."_

— _De vidas ajenas, Emmanuel Carrère_

_**[—]** _

Despertó en medio de un sobresalto, con la respiración agitada y el sudor frio corriendo por su cuerpo. Su vista desenfocada y la confusión somnolienta retraso su capacidad de reacción, evitando su reconocimiento del entorno. No fue hasta que pudo sentarse en su cama, recuperando una respiración más uniforme, que reconoció su propio departamento en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin peligros, sin intrusos o ruidos que pudieran haber despertado su hyper intuición de forma tan magistral. Como una alarma rápida, apenas un sobresalto que no le dio tiempo a buscar la fuente del problema, antes de dejarlo en la nada, mirando hacia la pared frente a su cama.

Hasta que noto el peso extra en su cuello.

Bajando la mirada pudo observar, lo que supuso, fue el causante de su reacción. Un pacificador. No uno cualquiera, por lo que una mirada detallada pudo demostrar.  _Un jodido Pacificador Arcobaleno_  colgaba inocentemente de su cuello, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, como si no hubiera aparecido de la nada en medio de una noche que pretendía ser tranquila. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado? ¿Por qué tenía en su posesión aquel maldito objeto? No era alguien poco ilustrado en el tema, habiendo absorbido tanta información como le era posible –y accesible– para no verse golpear la pared de la ignorancia, y  _sabía_  que ese chupete debía estar en manos de otro poseedor.

¿O no?

_**[—]** _

—Gracias por venir tan pronto, Tío Reborn— agradeció en saludo al hombre que entraba a la pequeña sala de reuniones improvisada.

El asesino asintió en reconocimiento, sin decir palabra hasta que el hombre que lo escolto hubiera salido de la sala, dejándolo a él, la niña y su escolta principal. Volvió su mirada a la muchacha nuevamente, notando las vestimentas propias de la cabeza de la Famiglia Giglio Nero en tan pequeño cuerpo: —Parecía urgente en tu mensaje— respondió al momento de tomar asiento, con un mensaje claro de abordar el tema sin vueltas.

—Si— asintió, bajando la mirada por instantes, guardando silencio por momentos —. No tengo el Pacificador del Sky Arcobaleno— finalmente declaro, alzando la mirada con la determinación que cubría pobremente la incertidumbre y la culpa.

Nadie dijo nada, Reborn apenas había analizado el aspecto de la muchacha buscando el pacificador sin resultados, aceptando finalmente la realidad. Inverosímil, si llegaban a preguntarle. Yuni era la hija de Aria, nieta de Luce, se suponía que –por herencia– el pacificador le debía ser entregado para su custodia. Tal como una famiglia, el título de líder debía ser pasado al siguiente en línea de sangre, ¿o existía un portador más prometedor que Yuni? ¿Más poderoso? ¿Con llamas más puras de las que Yuni puede o podrá producir en su vida? No era algo que ningún Arcobaleno hubiera pensado con anterioridad, nadie había dado un segundo pensamiento a la idea de un Cielo desconocido siendo elegido por sobre el que habían esperado.

_¿Estaría ese Cielo libre o en armonía con otros elementos?_

—¿Tío Reborn?—

—Estaré avisando al resto, será bueno estar atento por si ese Cielo aparece— finalmente respondió, sin una expresión descifrable en su rostro, nada que pudiera dejar ver los pensamientos que corrían desbocados por su mente —. Nadie sabe lo que  _ese hombre_  puede estar pensando, por lo que sabemos, cualquiera puede estar en posesión del pacificador del cielo—

Con inseguridad, tal vez conteniéndose para no agregar más, la niña solo asintió. Con un saludo rápido, la reunión había terminado con el asesino saliendo de la propiedad, debatiéndose en las posibilidades de mandar un mensaje al resto de sus compañeros.

Un nuevo Sky Arcobaleno. ¿En dónde se suponía que debía iniciar a buscar?

_**[—]** _

La reunión entre los Arcobaleno no fue hasta un mes después de recibida la noticia.

En una de las laderas de  _Monte Cristallo_ , sumergida en el bosque, a no más de 400 metros del lago rodearte del monte, estaba una cabaña que fungía como base para los Arcobaleno. Una propiedad de dos plantas, con las instalaciones necesarias para su comodidad en la planta inferior y habitaciones individuales en la superior. Aunque no era un lugar que hubieran usado por demasiado tiempo, se había convertido fácilmente en un punto clave para reuniones, un punto seguro en donde ser emboscados era imposible. No solo por el hecho del desconocimiento general de esa ubicación, sino también por las fuertes ilusiones presentadas por Viper a sus alrededores para confundir a los viajeros y aventureros.

La reunión empezó apenas estuvieron todos presentes, sin nadie verdaderamente dispuesto a hablar del elefante en la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿nos quedamos mirando entre nosotros o alguien dirá algo al respecto?— corto finalmente Reborn, sentado desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados, harto de las miradas ir y venir entre todos los presentes.

Nadie había querido mencionar demasiado sobre el nuevo y desconocido Cielo Arcobaleno, cada uno había tenido su tiempo para pensarlo profundamente antes de llegar a la reunión. Veintiséis días, para ser exactos y si se tomaba a consideración el tiempo de llegada de la correspondencia, mucho más tiempo del que alguien normal podría llegar a necesitar para digerir la información y asimilarla. Pero no estaban hablando de algo sencillo, no era solo una adhesión más al equipo que no cambiaría en nada la dinámica. Aunque esa era una opción, si se tenía en cuenta que no solían cruzarse demasiado entre ellos mismos.

Pero existía otra posibilidad que todos, en algún momento habían considerado y nunca exteriorizado, que estaba latente y que crecía como un gran elefante blanco en una de las esquinas de la sala.

_La armonización con un Cielo._

Verde finalmente suspiro: —No hay información de él o ella, ni siquiera parece haberse mostrado en público o alguno de nosotros, por lo que sé. Se podría suponer que no quiere ser encontrado—  _y tampoco armonizado_ , era la implicación silenciosa de la declaración.

Y más de uno se tragó la  _no_  desilusión de un Cielo ya armonizado o cerrado a la posibilidad.

—Pero— Skull se detuvo, por momentos nervioso de ser el centro de cinco miradas —, él puede ¿no saber encontrarnos? Es decir, no todos éramos de la mafia al iniciar esto. ¿Y si es un civil ahora? Podría no estar en una buena posición ahora, con el pacificador— termino en una voz cada vez más baja, como si la posibilidad fuera diluyéndose en una imposibilidad. Todos tenían en claro que un Cielo era algo ansiado dentro de la mafia, y cualquiera que presentara indicios de esa llama era tomado por las famiglias para ser utilizados como títeres.

—¿Siguieres una búsqueda?— cuestiono Fon, antes de pasar su mirada al resto de los presentes.

—Eso tomaría demasiado tiempo, kora—

—Sin contar que buscar a una sola persona,  _en el mundo_ , resulta imposible sin algo más que  _un pacificador_ — completo Reborn, lanzando una mirada a la única persona que no había dicho nada en la reunión —. ¿Pretendes preguntar a cada Cielo si tiene un pacificador?— casi se burló, aunque su expresión carecía completamente de diversión.

—¿Viper no podría localizarlo?— probo Fon, desviando su mirada al mencionado, al igual que todos los presentes.

El hombre, silencioso y casi sumergido en sus pensamientos, apenas reacciono al enderezarse en su lugar: —¿Qué están dispuestos a pagar por la información?— rebatió con simpleza, como si el tema realmente no fuera de su interés y la localización no lo beneficiara de algún modo. No lo haría, conocer a ese Cielo no le daría ninguna ganancia, se repitió como una mantra.

Colonello bufo, antes de que Reborn respondiera: —¿Cuánto quieres?—

Y si antes las miradas mostraban interés en el ilusionista, volvieron con sorpresa y curiosidad al usuario del sol, quien solo se encogió de hombros como si estar dispuesto a pagar por la información no fuera algo nuevo para él.

—¿Quieren buscarlo? Bien. No estaré vagando sin al menos algo en lo que basarme, aunque tenga que pagar por esto. Además, lo que le paguemos hubiera sido gastado en la búsqueda— expuso su lógica, recibiendo pocos asentimientos de entendimiento.

—Entonces, ¿Viper?— incentivo Verde, dándole una mirada expectante al hombre, para evitar que se zafara del asunto.

El mencionado suspiro con resignación –después de todo había esperado una negativa–, encogiéndose de hombros mientras buscaba un rollo de papel entre su ropa, del cual corto un trozo lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrir parte de su rostro. Un murmullo ininteligible fue dicho antes de que estornudara sobre el papel, observando como lentamente se mostraba una ubicación.

—Palermo, Italia—

Cerca de un minuto, el silencio se mantuvo en la habitación, la mayoría de ellos esperando que el ilusionista continuara.

—Me deberás un favor— continuo el hombre, con un gesto hacia el asesino, dando por finalizado su  _rastreo_.

—¿Eso es todo, kora? ¿ _Palermo, Italia_? ¿No tienes una ciudad? ¿Una calle, kora?— y la molestia se expresó en el ceño fruncido del rubio, esperando algo más que una ubicación tan amplia como lo era Palermo.

—No soy un rastreador— replico, alzando apenas la mirada, o al menos eso parecida —. Puedo ser más específico si estuviera en su misma ciudad, dado que esta en Palermo y nosotros  _al otro lado_  de Italia, no puedo ser demasiado específico— explico, con una mueca que demostraba su molestia por ser increpado tan agresivamente —. Al menos no deberán buscar por todo el mundo—

—Tiene su punto— convino Fon, con la mirada puesta sobre la mesa, corriendo por sus pensamientos —. Al menos ahora tenemos por dónde empezar a buscar, es algo, ¿no?— pregunto, alzando la vista para ver las diferentes expresiones de sus compañeros.

Vagos gestos de asentimiento, gruñidos y murmullos fueron la respuesta afirmativa. Tenían algo para empezar, una ubicación, amplia, pero era mejor que recorrer diferentes países sin nada claro. Por lo que sabían, ese nuevo Cielo podría ser solo un simple civil con una habilidad y llamas latentes, sin conocimientos o entendimientos de la posición en la que estaba o ser ya un líder con elementos armonizados. Algunos de ellos, con pensamientos más realistas y poco guiados por la ilusión, descartaban las posibilidades de un Cielo completamente solo. Eran criaturas, personas, que atraían, robaban miradas y cariños con demasiada facilidad. ¿Realmente estaban haciendo esto? ¿Buscar un Cielo que, tal vez, no estuviera interesado en tenerlos como algo más que compañeros?

Como Arcobaleno, estaban obligados a proteger a su Cielo, era algo instintivo, con lo que era imposible luchar. Los Pacificadores habían arraigado ese instinto con el propósito de evitar perder al Cielo más pronto de lo que era necesario. Pero cuando se reunieron, cuando fueron elegidos por  _aquel hombre_ , este nunca pensó en permitirles la armonización. Luce fue un buen Cielo, fiel a su naturaleza los había tratado con amabilidad y sonrisas sinceras, pero no los necesitaba. Ella había tenido guardianes, elementos armonizados a su alrededor que la habían protegido, que la habían acompañado hasta que simplemente desapareció. Nunca necesito de los Arcobaleno como  _guardianes_. Aria tampoco los necesito, y aunque las causas de su muerte habían sido su salud decayendo, ella había armonizado con miembros de su propia famiglia. Entonces, ¿qué esperanzas podrían tener de que este nuevo Cielo estuviera libre o los estuviera esperando como guardianes?

Sin embargo, aun debían saber algo de él o ella. Solo, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo y no se verían en el problema de haberlo perdido sin siquiera conocerlo.

—¿Lo buscaremos?— pregunto finalmente Skull, con una nota de expectativa a la posibilidad. Del grupo, tal vez, era el que más interesado podría estar en la idea de un Cielo libre. A pesar de ser una Nube, siempre buscando vagar de un lado a otro, no negaba que la idea de tener un  _hogar_  era atractiva. Tener lo que otros no pueden explicar más que como una agradable calidez en el pecho.

Tomo un minuto, antes de que la sala se llenara de gruñidos, asentimientos y murmullos afirmativos para que la realidad finalmente se estableciera.

Irían a buscar a su Cielo.

_**[—]** _

Llevo su mano hasta su pecho, jugando con la cadena que lo había acompañado las últimas ocho semanas, perdido en una cantidad de pensamientos imposibles de poner en palabras. En algún momento de las primeras dos semanas había tenía un pequeño colapso de desconcierto, terror e incredulidad. Incapaz de comprender cómo es que el pacificador llego alrededor de su cuello, haciendo una investigación exhaustiva hasta descubrir que Giglio Nero Novena había muerto por razones no dichas, y su hija de solo 10 años –¡10 años por todo lo sacro!– había tomado el cargo de Giglio Nero Decimo. Paso unos días hasta que pudiera entender, y aceptar, que la niña no había tenido el suficiente poder para conservar el pacificador y había buscado un portador más apto.

Pero entender y aceptar tal situación le había tomado casi tres semanas completas, incrédulo ante la idea de que su poder sobre las llamas pudiera ser merecedor del título Arcobaleno. ¡Se trataban de las personas más poderosas del mundo de la mafia! ¿Cómo, por todo lo sagrado, había terminado él incluido en esa lista? Y no es que no supiera defenderse, tenía un buen control y manejo de sus llamas, la fuera suficiente para protegerse y proteger a sus amigos, pero aún era algo nuevo el título que ahora ostentaba.

 _Sky Arcobaleno_.

¿Debería buscar al resto de los Arcobalenos? Existían tantos rumores alrededor de todos ellos, algunos aterradores, otros increíbles y algunos rayando lo imposible, pero todos ellos coincidían en que se trataban de las personas más talentosas. No tenía problemas de autoestima, pero hasta él se preguntaba si era buena idea. Acababan de perder a su Cielo, ¿sería bueno que él se metiera? Tal vez ni siquiera estuviera interesados en conocerlo siquiera.

— _Buongiorno_ , ¿qué puedo servirles?—

Dejando atrás sus pensamientos, una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por sus labios para dar bienvenida a los nuevos clientes que se acercaban a la barra de la pequeña cafetería que poseía. Tal vez, en una semana más, pudiera tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones para buscar al resto de los Arcobaleno.

Si es que decidía buscarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final del Capítulo I del Arco I.


	2. Arco I. Capítulo II, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Comentarios:** —
> 
>  **Notas:** Para mayor información, volver al capítulo I.
> 
>  **1.** Para los interesados en saberlo, los capítulos de esta historia serán entre 5 a 10 páginas de Word. Simplemente porque hace poco he salido de un bloqueo de escritor, estoy con tiempo limitado y no considero que capítulos extra largos realmente sean buenos. La trama avanzara lo suficientemente rápido como sin necesidad de hacerse interminable.
> 
> **Respuestas:**
> 
> **General.** Agradezco todos los mensajes y reviews que habéis dejado, los aprecio mucho a pesar de no haber tenido el tiempo de responderlos todos. Sin embargo, para aquellos que hayan dejado una pregunta específica, recibirán su respuesta a continuación.
> 
>  **EndlessNight_Reborn.** Por el momento, la historia tiene un total de dos Arcos. Aun esta la posibilidad de agregar más, si es que haya algo que agregar.

_**Arco I.** _ _Capítulo II, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_**[—]** _

" _El cielo es una ciudad en una colina, no podemos lanzarnos a ella, debemos escalar para alcanzarla."_

— _Venerable Fulton Sheen._

_**[—]** _

A pesar de haber acordado iniciar la búsqueda del Cielo Arcobaleno, cada uno se había ido por su parte para completar sus asuntos personales antes de volverse a juntar. Ya sea para arreglar sus trabajos, informar una ausencia prolongada o concluir asuntos de urgencia, lo que llevo un periodo, no mayor, de dos semanas, que incluían su tiempo de traslado. Habían reservado habitaciones en uno de los hoteles céntricos de Palermo, para facilitar su movilidad y traslado, así como la ventaja de establecer un perímetro para comenzar con su búsqueda.

Una de las habitaciones fue la que sirvió de sala de reuniones.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que, aunque lo intentes, la ubicación seguirá siendo "Palermo", kora?— Colonello no estaba muy contento con la noticia, observando al ilusionista con una mueca marcada. ¿No se suponía que estando en Palermo podría establecer mejor la ubicación del Cielo? Para ahora decir que no le era posible.

—Tanta información te costara dinero— farfullo por debajo de su aliento, inamovible en uno de los sillones de la sala de la habitación de Fon —. Parece estar protegido. No pude ubicarlo, no por la distancia, sino por una protección a su alrededor. Tal vez tenga contacto con una Niebla—

Un gruñido siguió la explicación, ganando algunas exhalaciones y suspiros de cansancio. Nadie paso por alto las implicaciones en esa explicación. Si el Cielo Arcobaleno realmente estaba en contacto con una Niebla, ¿habían armonizado? Si era así, Viper había perdido su oportunidad, pero no aseguraba la del resto.

Lo que no había generado una buena atmosfera para iniciar.

—Si van a estar remilgando solo porque no tenemos un camino fácil, esto es una pérdida de tiempo— intervino Reborn, desde uno de los sillones individuales, rizando una de sus patillas en su dedo índice —. Lo mejor será dividirnos, establecer zonas que recorrer cada uno. Los Pacificadores son rastreadores por sí mismos, alguno ha de brillar en algún momento. Si es que ese Cielo está en Palermo, por supuesto— aclaro, con una nota irónica notable.

No era un hombre al que le gustara perder el tiempo, y aunque un rastreo realmente no fuera algo nuevo para él, trabajar con solo la indicación de un área tan amplia era un gran dolor de cabeza, espacialmente sin una idea aproximada de la apariencia de ese Cielo. Pero, una vez más, era todo lo que tenía, y no se hacía llamar  _el mejor asesino del mundo_  por nada.

—Conseguí un mapa de Palermo cuando hice algunas rondas al llegar— Fon se había parado de camino al dormitorio, regresando con el mapa. Lo extendió sobre la mesa, colocando los pesos necesarios en las esquinas para evitar que se enrollara.

—Creo que seis personas para vagar por Palermo es innecesario y una pérdida de recursos— aporto Verde, quien miro el mapa casi sobre el marco de sus lentes, ajustándolos con un movimiento de su mano —. Me quedare a buscar información por la red, podre ir repartiéndola según la zona en la que este cada uno. Hará esto más rápido— explico, recibiendo un asentimiento semi general.

—Puedo irme al lado noroeste. Tal vez me quede unos días por la zona, estaré enviando reportes diarios— apunto Skull —. Sera más cómodo buscar un alojamiento ahí que ir todos los días el camino de ida y vuelta. Además, tendré más tiempo para recorrer la zona en busca de cualquier alerta del Pacificador—

—¿En la motocicleta, kora?— un asentimiento fue su respuesta, dejando al rubio pensando —. Creo que hare un rastreo por las costas y el puerto. Viper lo detecto en Palermo, pero no sabemos si aquí vive o solo había estado de paso—

—Podría estar yendo y viniendo— convino Fon, finalmente mostrando una pequeña y pacifica sonrisa —. Me iré al lado contrario de Skull, también buscare un alojamiento en la zona para evitar los viajes diarios—

Un pequeño zumbido escapo de los labios de Viper antes de agregar: —Me quedare por el centro, buscare cualquier información útil. Rumores, rastros o señales—

Finalmente, las miradas recayeron en el único hombre que se había mantenido callado desde que empezaron a decidir, quien mostraba una sonrisa casi burlona mientras examinaba el mapa sobre la mesa.

—Me moveré a la zona sureste. Buscare información y hare el rastreo— acoto, dando una respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

Afinaron detalles entre todos, estableciendo una nueva línea de teléfonos seguros para evitar las interferencias. Si alguno llegaba a encontrar al Sky Arcobaleno, debían ser capaces de avisar sin que la información se filtrara. Verde se estaría encargando de codificar y transmitir la información que cada uno enviara individualmente. Acordaron empezar desde la mañana, cada uno con un horario para partir, dependiendo de cuanta facilidad de movilidad tuvieran a mano.

_**[—]** _

Una semana habían estado divididos, recorriendo las calles de Palermo a su ritmo, según se habían asignado. Tres señales de los Pacificadores fueron lanzadas en diferentes zonas, en diferentes tiempos, pero sin un verdadero resultado. El Cielo Arcobaleno, si es que no lo intentaba, era una criatura que se movía muy rápido de un lado al otro. En solo una semana había pasado por la costa, la zona noroeste y sureste, en donde Reborn finalmente le había perdido el rastro.

Y aunque lo intentaron –porque, joder, realmente lo hicieron–, no hubo resultado. El Cielo simplemente parecía desaparecer tan rápidamente como los Pacificadores brillaban. Pero no se rindieron, no habían llegado hasta donde estaban rindiéndose a los primeros problemas o fallos, por el contrario, se habían reunido una vez más para establecer un nuevo plan a seguir. Se enfocaron en las tres zonas que el Cielo había dado señales de estar, dividiéndose en grupos de dos para cubrir mayor terreno.

Colonello junto a Viper habían regresado a las costas y puertos, principalmente para asegurarse de que ese Cielo no fuera alguien que viajara de una zona a otra en Italia y estuvieran desperdiciando su tiempo en Palermo. Por otro lado, Skull y Verde se habían desplazado a la zona noroeste con un plan claro de búsqueda de información y rastreo entre las calles. Finalmente, Reborn y Fon se habían centrado en las zonas más alejadas del centro, por las calles en las que el Pacificador del asesino había brillado en alerta, con las intenciones de hacer un rastreo más profundo.

_**[—]** _

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando termino de limpiar las mesas del pequeño café que estaba manteniendo, dando una mirada general, con una sutil mueca entre sus labios. Había tenido que reemplazar todas las mesas en el interior del café luego de un ataque hace dos semanas de un grupo de asesinos, del que no pudo obtener demasiada información. No estaba seguro si lo habían estado buscando a él, si perseguían un rumor o solo había sido la casualidad y una mala data proporcionada. En cualquier caso, el gasto que le produjo los daños al mobiliario junto con el tiempo en que debió permanecer cerrado había generado un hueco en sus ahorros, que milagrosamente eran suficiente para que no debiera preocuparse demasiado.

Corría con la  _suerte_  de no ser una persona despilfarradora.

—¿Y dices que no has logrado obtener nada?—

Sobresaltándose, su mirada fue hasta la puerta en donde un hombre un par de años mayor que él lo estaba observando, con una divertida sonrisa entre labios y una mirada burlona que con el tiempo había tomado como algo natural en él, y no como algo realmente insultante. Tsunayoshi curvo una de sus cejas, relajándose cuando reconoció la sorpresiva compañía, antes de sonreír levemente.

—Bueno, dijeron muchas cosas. Pero nada realmente útil— explico, limpiando sus manos en el pequeño delantal atado a su cadera —. ¿Quieres algo para comer?—

—Eres una criatura tan única, Tsunayoshi— murmuro el mayor, entrando finalmente al pequeño café en  _remodelación_ , inspeccionando el nuevo estilo de mesas que ahora se alineaban perfectamente en el espacio —. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?—

El castaño sonrió ampliamente, con un encanto y una naturalidad que solía encandilador a sus clientes: —¿Qué tal una  _Insalata di Caprese_  acompañado de un  _Risotto alla Salsiccia_?— propuso, terminando de arreglar algunos instrumentos en la barra del café antes de hacer una seña a su compañero para que lo siguiera por un pasillo hacia las escaleras al segundo piso.

—Mientras tú lo prepares, estoy dispuesto a comer lo que sea— respondió, siguiéndolo mientras su inusual sonrisa resonaba por las paredes del vacío lugar.

_**[—]** _

Habían pasado dos días desde que se habían vuelto a dividir, por el momento sin que nadie hubiera dado señales de haber encontrado nada, ni siquiera un resplandor de los pacificadores. Ninguno estaba realmente preocupado, no podían pretender hallar al Cielo Arcobaleno con tan pocos datos, en una ciudad tan amplia, aun cuando hubieran detectado tres lugares donde estuvo. Nada aseguraba que volviera por esos lugares o que no hubiera sido algo de una sola vez. No es como si nunca lo fueran a hallar o no pudieran seguir buscando, solo debían seguir esperando.

Al menos de eso se decían a sí mismos.

Reborn y Fon habían estado recorriendo el  _Parco Ninni Cassar_ _à_  durante la mayor parte de la tarde, no tanto por el hecho de que el Cielo Arcobaleno hubiera dado señales de haber estado en el lugar cuando el asesino hacia el rastreo, sino para cubrir terreno y no solo dar vueltas por las mismas calles. Habían desperdiciado el día de ayer recorriendo la misma zona sin un verdadero resultado, lo que los llevo a ampliar el área, dando vueltas cada vez más amplias, esperando que en algún momento pudieran volverse a cruzar con el Arcobaleno desconocido.

—¿No sería bueno un descanso?— propuso el chino, cuando una mirada al cielo le mostro que la tarde no se extendería por muchas horas más, y seguir forzándose a avanzar con mentes cansadas terminaría en algún error de su parte. Regreso su mirada a su compañero cuando no recibió una respuesta inmediata —. ¿Un café, tal vez?— agrego, esperando llamar la atención del asesino.

Lo logro, porque Reborn había regresado a verlo al momento de soltar un suave tarareo en acuerdo. No era un secreto para nadie el amor –y obsesión– que el hombre sentía por el líquido negro.

—Había una cafetería hacia una de las salidas del parque—

Una declaración más que suficiente para que el hombre de ropas rojas siguiera al moreno hacia la salida mencionada, caminando apenas madia cuadra hasta poder ver la fachada del café. No era demasiado grande, tal vez no sería visto de no prestar la suficiente atención, pero tenía su propio encanto atrayente. No tenía una fachada particularmente ostentosa, pequeño y con apenas tres mesas en el exterior, cubiertas por un techo retráctil para proteger a los clientes del sol. Un gran ventanal en uno de los lados para ver el interior, y del lado izquierdo la puerta al lugar. Para cuando entraron, tal y como lo dejaba notar el exterior, no era demasiado grande. No obstante, la distribución de las mesas y el color naranja pastel de las paredes daba la sensación de amplitud y comodidad, un ambiente casi llegando a lo hogareño.

Fon noto algunos pequeños cuadros colgados de las paredes, pinturas variadas que no desentonaban con sus tonos cálidos y brillantes. No había lugar oscuro en el lugar, todo perfectamente iluminado sin llegar a ser cegador. Estaba dividido en dos secciones, la barra para el final de la habitación, más que obstruir o hacer el lugar más pequeño, se incorporaba perfectamente para permitir a algunos clientes sentarse en esta o hacer pedidos rápidos para llevar. En el lado derecho del café, un poco más lejos de lo que el ventanal pudo haber logrado abarcar, estaba unas mesas con sillones para dos personas unidos a las paredes, dando la impresión de lugares más privados.

La pareja de hombres había tomado lugar en la mesa pegada al ventanal que daba al exterior, dándose la oportunidad de tener una vista amplia del interior y exterior para no ser tomados desprevenidos. El menú del café, apenas una sola hoja impresa de ambos lados estaba junto a la decoración individual de la mesa; un pequeño jarrón traslucido que contenía flores de la estación presente.

En pocas palabras, el lugar brillaba con un ambiente cálido y hogareño.

Fon se preguntó qué clase de dueño tendría el lugar. Reborn solo pensó en el exquisito olor a café, y dulces varios, que invadían todo el lugar.

—Es un lindo lugar— comento el chino finalmente, tomando uno de los menús en la mesa, siguiendo el ejemplo del hombre que apenas había emitido un sonido de acuerdo. El extranjero solo sonrió apaciblemente, sin tomarse a mal las pocas palabras del asesino, imaginando la frustración que debía estar conteniendo por el tiempo sin resultados que habían tenido.

¿Tal vez debieran buscar en un nuevo lugar?

—Bienvenidos a  _Palourde Caffè_ , ¿puedo tomar su orden?— la suave, y apenas audible, voz de una muchacha aparto a los hombres de sus pensamientos, atrayendo las miradas.

Los Arcobaleno tuvieron la vista de una muchacha de no más de 18 años, con gesto nervioso y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, con una libreta en manos con propósitos de tomar la orden. Si notaron el ojo cubierto por un parche, ninguno le dedico un doble pensamiento.

—Un té con un  _Panna Cotta_  de frutos rojos y canela para mí, por favor— Fon amplio su sonrisa, intentando que la muchacha se relajara, habiendo notado la tensión en su cuerpo. ¿Sera nueva en el trabajo? Imagino que empezar un trabajo no era algo fácil.

—Un Expresso cargado y un  _Tiramisu_  de café— no era normal para él probar o pedir ningún dulce, ¿pero quien puede negarse a una nueva forma de consumir café?

Anotando tan rápido como podía los pedidos, la muchacha centro su único ojo en el extranjero: —¿D-de que desea el té?—

—¿Tendrán té de Oolong?— no es que lo esperaba, lo había preguntado por curiosidad y tal vez por un golpe de suerte. No es que muchos en Italia tuvieran intereses tan específicos por los tés asiáticos, sin contar que estaban en una  _cafetería italiana._

—Si, ¿quiere ese?—

Fon tuvo un pequeño momento de sorpresa, que provoco una risa baja e ínfima en el asesino: —Si, muchas gracias—

La muchacha cabeceo, apuntando algo más en la libreta antes de apresurarse detrás de la barra, hacia una puerta en el lado izquierdo que parecía dar a la cocina del lugar. Fue cuando el chino pudo notar al grupo de jóvenes sentados en la mesa más cercana de la barra, uno de ellos no había apartado la mirada de la muchacha hasta que desapareció, y volteo a ver la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Los dos muchachos que lo acompañaban, tal vez demasiado ocupados en su conversación y comida, no parecían haberse percatado de la actitud del mayor del grupo.

Fon se preguntó cómo estaban comiendo  _Lasagna_  en una cafetería.

—También te resulto raro, ¿cierto?— la voz de Reborn atrajo la mirada de la Tormenta, quien apenas curvo una de sus cejas en una muda pregunta.

» —No comes  _Lasagna_  en una cafetería a menos que conozcas al dueño y este no tenga nada en contra o él mismo la hubiera preparado— se explicó, buscando distraídamente la cajetilla de cigarros en el interior de su traje. Al menos eso pareció, mientras aseguraba su arma como una vieja costumbre —. Además, el muchacho con pelo azul no ha dejado de vernos desde que esa niña se alejó. Dudo que esté pensando en venir a  _coquetear_ —

Fon reprimió una pequeña mueca, aunque internamente estaba riendo por el tono burlón que el Sol utilizo, a pesar de que estaba hablando en serio: —Supones que no somos bien recibidos— no pregunto.

— _Supongo_  que hay algo que no debemos ver— corrigió, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla en una pose casual, en la que Fon pudo ver la tensión del cuerpo listo para atacar o defenderse a la menor amenaza. El ala del sombrero de fieltro negro del hombre cubrió su rostro, dejando una expresión imposible de leer aun para quien estaba sentado frente a él —.  _Y voy a ver_ —

Fon solo pensó que Reborn tenía una gran debilidad por los retos.

Y demasiada paranoia.

_**[—]** _

Reborn se consideraba un hombre paciente, tenía que serlo para sobrevivir en ese mundo. No todo llegaba del aire, no todo podría ser obtenido de un momento a otro. Se debía ser paciente para recopilar información, para encontrar a su objetivo, para planificar un golpe, para encontrar el mejor momento. En pocas palabras; debió ser paciente para llegar hasta donde está. Pero también es un hombre fuerte, observador, ágil de mente y por, sobre todo, astuto.  _Quien quiera agregar paranoico, puede ser recibido con un disparo._

Por esa razón ese Cielo Arcobaleno se había ganado algo de su respeto, y rencor, por la forma tan escurridiza de moverse. Es decir, estaba dispuesto a admitir que una o dos veces sin ser detectado por suerte era posible, sin importar con quien estuviera lidiando. Pero ser capaz de pasar desapercibido una tercera, y finalmente  _desaparecer_  completamente. Si no era astucia, el bastardo era un tipo con demasiada suerte o con personas de influencia a su alrededor.

Le hizo preguntarse qué clase de sujeto podría ser.

—¿No lo estas pensando demasiado?—

Apartado de sus pensamientos, el asesino levanto la mirada de la mesa que pareció ver con tanto interés: —¿Algo para criticar?— devolvió.

Fon se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que era una pelea perdida.

Finalmente, los dos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, en el trabajo que su tenían que hacer y la falta de aviso del resto de sus compañeros. ¿Realmente podía serán difícil encontrar a una sola persona? Se suponía que eran el grupo de personas mas fuertes dentro de la mafia, ¿una persona realmente podía evitarlos tan fácilmente? Aunque, si se pensaba bien. Si ese Cielo Arcobaleno fuera fácil de hallar, no merecería el titulo. Pero eso no dejaba lado que la situación tenia descontento a todos.

—Tal vez— empezó Fon, luego de unos pocos minutos de silencio, con la vista pueda en la muchacha que traía su pedido —, ni siquiera tengamos que buscar, dejar que él se acerque a su tiempo—

Ultimas palabras famosas.

_Final del Capítulo II del Arco I._


	3. Arco I Capítulo III, Cielo Arcobaleno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios: —
> 
> Notas: Para mayor informacion, volver al capítulo I y II.
> 
> 1\. Debo aclarar algo antes de que todo vaya continuando. Un Cielo puede armonizar con una gran cantidad de elementos, pero hay seis que son especiales; los Guardianes. Es decir, un jefe de una famiglia puede armonizar con todos sus miembros, pero los lazos que tienen con sus guardianes están a un nivel superior. Son los más cercanos, los más especiales que puede haber y nunca se comparten.
> 
> Esta es la razón por la que Luce no armonizo con el resto de los Arcobalenos, ellos pasarían a ser alguien más de su familia, porque ella ya tenía Guardianes. Igualmente Aria.
> 
> Respuestas:
> 
> General. Agradezco todos los mensajes y reviews que habéis dejado, los aprecio mucho a pesar de no haber tenido el tiempo de responderlos todos.

_**[—]** _

_**Arco I.** _ _Capítulo III, Cielo Arcobaleno._

_**[—]** _

" _Porque detrás de cada persona se esconde otra. Quizás más bella, quizás más nueva, quizás la tuya."_

— _Tres metros sobre el cielo, Federico Moccia._

_**[—]** _

En la mafia no hay lugar para lo predecible. Aquel que afirmara con orgullo haber visto todo, es alguien ingenuo que no tendrá posibilidades en un mundo que hace lo imposible,  _posible_. Era bien sabido por todos que, sin importar la edad y la experiencia, la vida siempre puede dar un giro de tuerca y mostrar que aún hay mucho más por ver. No hay quien pueda decir que ya nada puede sorprenderlo, porque es la misma vida la que se encarga de poner a esa persona en una posición que demuestra que  _sí,_ aun puede ser sorprendido _._

Sin embargo, a veces,  _la vida era una perra._

_**[—]** _

Tarareo suavemente mientras terminaba la decoración de una  _París Brest_  con crema de praliné y cobertura de chocolate negro. Colocándola en el plato de presentación, limpio rápidamente su mesa de trabajo, guardando los ingredientes que no había utilizado y que, probablemente, usaría a futuro para otra receta. En un pensamiento fugas, Chrome tenía ya mucho tiempo sin volver con un nuevo pedido, una idea que dejo atrás, junto con el gran silencio que se sentía desde la zona comercial del café. Si algo paso, seguramente ya le habrían ido a buscar, o en todo caso Mukuro se habrían hecho cargo. Nada malo podría suceder.

¿Cierto?

Unas campanas sonaron en su cabeza, como una advertencia de peligro inminente, aunque no del todo agobiante. Un problema, concluyo. Nada de vida o muerte, pero sí que podría llegar a causarle uno que otro dolor de cabeza.

Suspiro, limpiando sus manos: —Por lo que más quieras, que no haya matado a nadie— murmuro hacia cualquier deidad dispuesta a escucharlo, tomando la fuente para irse por la puerta que daba hacia la parte de atrás del mostrador.

Y finalmente supo lo que era el verdadero  _caos_.

Por alguna razón que no sabía, y dudaba en preguntar, Mukuro estaba enfrentándose con un hombre de traje y fedora, quien impresionantemente podía mantenerle el ritmo.  _Y más_. Los clientes que debieron haber estado en el café habrían huido hacia ya algún tiempo, imagino, al ver las mesas tiradas por lo que parecía la zona de pelea. A un costado, del lado de los sillones, Ken, Chikusa y Chrome solo observaban el intercambio de golpes y patadas, el primero vitoreando cada tanto. Cerca de la puerta, estirando un poco su cuello para ver, Tsunayoshi distinguió una figura roja, una que no parecía sorprendida.

 _¿Por qué en su café?_ , se preguntó, viendo sus muebles nuevos ser destruidos.

_**Otra vez.** _

Con un fuerte golpe, dejando la tarta sobre el mostrador, sonrió encantadoramente mientras el silencio se extendía. Casi de forma inconsciente, o no –nadie realmente creía que fuera inconsciente–, una atmosfera oscura lo rodeo, espeluznante si se recordaba que la dulce y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios no se había borrado.

—Lamento la interrupción— comenzó, en un tono dulce que envió escalofríos por todos los presentes, mostrados en mayor o menor medida —, pero ¿ _podrían dejar de destruir mi mobiliario nuevo_?— algunos se preguntaron como una pregunta tan inocente podría transmitir una promesa de muerte tan fuerte.

Y, como si todo no fuera suficiente, tres pacificadores brillaron en la silenciosa habitación.

Si,  **la vida era una perra**.

_**[—]** _

El silencio era abrumador, pesado y tenso, sin nadie que se atreviera a decir palabras por temor a que el  _pandemonio_  se desatara sin control. Que, si se pensaba bien, era tan probable como no.

Luego de que Mukuro y Reborn detuvieran su pelea, ninguno dispuesto a admitir que la espeluznante sonrisa del castaño era intimidante, todos los que habían quedado en el café se habían reunido frente a la barra como  _niños regañados_  frente a un castaño molesto por su mobiliario. En serio, ¿Qué tenían contra su café? Tal vez no era el más elegante, ¡pero le gustaba y le daba de comer! ¡Y también le daba de comer a esos cuatro desgraciados que seguían destruyéndolo!

Con un nuevo suspiro, negándose a que el dolor de cabeza hiciera meya en él, se concentró en acomodar la tarta recién hecha en el exhibidor, ignorando completamente al grupo que lo miraba expectante. Al parecer, y sin proponérselo, dos Arcobalenos habían terminado en su café. Si es que el brillo en los pacificadores confirmaba algo.

Imagino, era lo que había molestado a Mukuro. Este no había estado muy contento al enterarse de su nuevo  _estatus._

—Entonces— se acomodó en un pequeño taburete, estando de frente al grupo que no parecía estar muy contento entre ellos. Se permitió un momento para analizarlos individualmente —, ¿qué fue lo que paso?—

Simple pregunta,  _respuesta difícil._

Fon se tomó un momento para examinar al castaño frente a él, dado que no tenía nada para responder. La pelea había surgido tan rápido que su reacción inmediata había sido apartarse del camino de su compañero, de alguna forma lo había supuesto. Reborn había quedado con tanta frustración acumulada que una pelea había sido su gran y perfecto desahogo. ¿Quién pensaría que esa pelea daría lugar a tener frente a ellos a quien estaban buscando? El castaño, ciertamente, no parecía alguien que pudiera estar involucrado con la mafia. Con el aspecto de un simple civil, con un negocio pequeño, el niño –porque no podía creer que fuera mayor de edad– era la última opción para candidato a Arcobaleno. Pero, y sin embargo, apenas había salido de la cocina en la parte de atrás, las llamas del Cielo habían invadido el lugar como un manto, envolviéndolos, dando esa efímera sensación de comodidad y hogar que prometía mucho más.

Llamas tan poderosas y puras en un cuerpo tan pequeño, una gran sorpresa, definitivamente.

Reborn, por otro lado, había observado al muchacho con ojos ávidos y calculadores. Y le gustaba lo que veía. Algo inverosímil para aquel que,  _creyera_ , conocer al asesino. Uno pensaría que se sentiría decepcionado de ver el porte pequeño del nuevo Cielo Arcobaleno, de ver ese rostro que parecía apenas alejarse de los rasgos infantiles, o por los ojos tan grandes y expresivos que lo observaban fijamente. Pero,  _carajo_ , esa presencia y esas llamas del Cielo invitaban, tentaban a acercarse. Reborn era un observador hábil, y podía ver más allá de esa fachada de niño pequeño inocente. Y no, la demostración tan intimidante y poderosa de antes no tenía nada que ver. Tal vez un poco. O bastante.

¡Nadie podía culparlo! Había sido una muy sexy demostración de poder.

Como un pequeño león sacando a relucir sus garras.

Oh, santo cristo,  _esto estaba mal._

—¿Alguno?— volvió a preguntar, ladeando su rostro. Mukuro parecía ofendido, claramente indiferente a asumir la culpa, mientras que Chrome parecía avergonzada. Ken y Chikusa solo seguían el ejemplo del mayor. Los Arcobaleno, por el contrario, solo se le habían quedado mirando.

—Hablo por mi compañero y por mí, lamentamos los destrozos— Fon, el valiente y tranquilo Fon, decidió ser el primero en romper el hielo. Aunque Reborn no parecía muy contento con su representación no autorizada —. Fue un accidente el que no pudiéramos medir los daños— continuo, salvando no solo a Reborn y él, sino al resto. Algo le decía que era su mejor opción.

El castaño tarareo para sí mismo: —Disculpas aceptadas— finalmente cabeceo, enderezándose en su lugar, volviendo su vista al ilusionista presente.

—No me disculpare por hacer lo que debía— se atajó Mukuro, con los brazos cruzados —. Estos… Arcobaleno están aquí buscándote por vaya a saber que sucio motivo— acuso, lanzando una mirada molesta al par, recibiendo una respuesta muy similar del asesino.

—Y creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo— replico, antes de que una nueva pelea iniciara. Reteniendo un suspiro –estaba suspirando demasiado– se paró de su lugar, con una nueva sonrisa brotando de sus labios. Esta mucho más amable y cálida, genuina —. Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, un placer conocerlos, me hubiera gustado que las presentaciones fueran en otras circunstancias, pero supongo que así son algo más entretenidas—

—Fon, un gusto— se presente el extranjero, con una inclinación que Tsunayoshi respondió de la misma forma.

—Reborn, y el placer es todo  _mío_ ,  _Tsunayoshi_ — y si el tono profundo, casi gutural, del asesino provoco un estremecimiento en el castaño, este no lo dejo ver.

 _¡Nunca muestres lo mucho que te afectan, Tsuna!,_  se recordó.

Mukuro gruño desde su lugar, nada contento con esa insinuación descarada del asesino. Chrome soltó una pequeña risilla, que oculto al inclinarse levemente en sí misma.

El ilusionista finalmente bufo: —Aunque realmente lamento tener que dejarte, mi querido Tsunayoshi— el hombre había aparecido a un lado del castaño, envuelto en la neblina de sus propias llamas —, tengo un trabajo que completar. Por favor, mantente puro en mi ausencia— pidió, lanzando una mirada fría hacia los Arcobaleno, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del castaño. Quien solo negó levemente, demasiado acostumbrado ya.

Mukuro finalmente desapareció, junto al resto de su grupo, con una risa que resonó en el lugar.

Para el disgusto de cierto asesino.

—Entonces— Tsunayoshi obtuvo nuevamente la atención de sus dos únicas compañías, juntando sus manos, entrelazando la punta de sus dedos —, ¿quieren quedarse a comer? Hare  _Fettuccine al tartufo nero con aglio e olio_ —

Para el final de la cena, Reborn estaba seguro de que ese cielo seria  **suyo**.

_**[—]** _

—¿Qué haremos?—

Reborn levanto la mirada del plato vacío frente a él, lanzando rápidamente una mirada hacia el pasillo por el que Tsunayoshi había salido hacia la cocina. El castaño, contra cualquier lógica común, los había invitado a su departamento sobre el café, el que era mucho más amplio de lo que se podría pensar en primer lugar. El muchacho incluso les había servido la cena y había respondido sus preguntas, mientras ellos también respondieran. Al menos ahora sabían que había estado en los puertos esperando su pedido de ingredientes y después el transporte de nuevo mobiliario.

El que habían destruido.

Por otro lado, ese trabajo extra había impedido que saliera de Palermo para contactarlos.

Ninguno sabía si reír y maldecir.

Bueno, Fon rio y Reborn maldijo.

—Avisarle al resto— finalmente respondió el asesino, aunque su tono de voz y postura no era algo que demostrara muchas intenciones al respecto.

Fon no lo culpaba. Tsunayoshi, en ese pequeño tiempo, había mostrado una gran capacidad de ser un Cielo excepcional. Empezando por el cortejo con comida –deliciosa y perfecta comida–, hasta era aura acogedora y hogareña a su alrededor, su sonrisa y finalmente la continua presencia de las llamas a su alrededor. Como una atmosfera cálida que lo seguía e invitaba a seguirlo. El Sol y la Tormenta se preguntaron como serian esas llamas libres del control del castaño.

Y, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera intenciones de dejar al resto fuera, era difícil concebir la idea de  _compartir_. Todavía no había lazo, no había una armonización, y eso hacia las cosas más difíciles. Era algo casi instintivo, nadie querría compartir un cielo hasta estar seguro de tener un lugar seguro y, aun así, era difícil. Era una necesidad básica de querer monopolizar aquello demasiado basto y grande como para ser retenido.

—¿Mañana?— propuso en tono bajo, viendo al castaño regresar con lo que parecían unos brownies.

—Mañana— acepto el asesino, robando sin pena uno de los postres antes de que fuera dejado en la mesa.

_**[—]** _

Colonello gruño por lo bajo, mirando por la ventana del hotel hacia las calles iluminadas de Palermo, remilgando por lo bajo sobre la pérdida de tiempo y resultados. Era ya el final de segundo día desde que se habían dividido una vez más y no tenían resultado alguno. Ese Cielo Arcobaleno parecía simplemente haber desaparecido en el aire sin dejar rastro, tal vez ocultándose de ellos para no encontrarlos.

O tal vez era solo casualidad.

En realidad, era difícil pensar positivamente sin buenos resultados en sus manos.

—¿Podrías callarte? Tus  _pensamientos_  me molestan— se quejó la Niebla, dentado en uno de los sillones que estaba en la sala compartida de la suite.

El rubio no hizo caso, con una de sus manos crispándose como si deseara dispararle a algo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar para encontrar a ese maldito Cielo?

_**[—]** _

Skull jugueteo con su casco, escuchando en la habitación de al lado a Verde murmurar y teclear furiosamente en la computadora, imagino que calculaba las probabilidades y posibles lugares para encontrar al Cielo Arcobaleno.

Skull realmente quería creer eso. Y no que el hombre se había rendido a otra investigación que lo volvería ermitaño.

_Otra vez._

Suspirando, el menor de los Arcobaleno se preguntó si toda esa búsqueda era inútil. Tal vez ese Cielo no quiera ser encontrado y los esté evitando.

¿Tan malos podían ser, que ningún cielo estaba dispuesto a estar con ellos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final del Capítulo III del Arco I.


	4. Arco I. Capítulo IV, Incontro con il cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Para mayor información, volver al capítulo I y III.
> 
> 1\. En este capítulo se harán menciones sobre las desventajas de un Cielo no armonizado, es decir, sus consecuencias. Hay que destacar que ese final es desconocido para el público común, a menos que un Cielo esté dispuesto a compartirlo. Dentro de la mafia, y dado el lugar que ocupa, la mayoría de los Cielos mueren por causas violentas.
> 
> Respuestas:
> 
> General. Agradezco todos los mensajes y reviews que habéis dejado, los aprecio mucho a pesar de no haber tenido el tiempo de responderlos todos.

_**Arco I.** _ _Capítulo IV, Incontro con il cielo._

_**[—]** _

" _Debemos aceptar la decepción finita, pero nunca perder la esperanza infinita."_

— _Martin Luther King, Jr._

_**[—]** _

—¿Piensas armonizar? —

Tsunayoshi miro por sobre su hombro a la figura en la puerta de la cocina, deteniendo sus movimientos, dejando el plato a un lado. Parpadeo, curvando una ceja cuando la nebulosa imagen de Makuro estuvo en su visión, inseguro de si creer que realmente estuviera ahí o solo fuera una proyección.

Con el ilusionista nunca se podría saber.

—¿Estas preocupado por eso?— rebatió, secando sus manos después de dejar correr el agua del fregadero. Se dijo que podría terminarlo luego, mientras iba hacia la heladera —. Dime que no es la razón por la que has destruido mi café hoy—

—Tu café está bien— aclaro, con una risa oscura y baja, sin la gracia usual en el mayor, captando la atención del castaño.

Tsunayoshi solo espero, mirándolo fijamente.

La Niebla resoplo: —Solo tengo que asegurarme de que obtengas los guardianes correctos— expresó, en un tono bajo, apenas un murmullo que resonó pobremente entre las paredes de la cocina. El castaño apenas escuchándolo, antes de volver a moverse, revolviendo el interior de su heladera.

Dos minutos transcurrieron solo con el movimiento de alimentos de un lado a otro.

—No sé si lo haga— respondió la pregunta, sin ver a su amigo —, es decir, no me han dicho estar interesados en eso. Que me buscaran no significa que lo quieran, lo más probable es que solo quisieran conocer a quien lleva el Pacificador del Cielo—

El mayor inclino su rostro, entrecerrando la mirada, en parte molesto por no ser capaz de ver y leer la expresión del castaño. Si bien había estado molesto con la idea de esos Arcobaleno dando vueltas, los que había intentado alejar con protección extra sobre el menor, no podía negar lo obvio. Tsunayoshi era un cielo con llamas activas y sin lazos, sin guardianes. Tarde o temprano sus llamas consumirían su vida; o seria tomado por una familia para un juego de manipulación.

Ninguna de las dos era una opción dispuesto a dejar correr.

—¿Mukuro?—

Ojos avellana lo observaron con interés, con un color dorado oculto detrás de cada parpadeo.

Las llamas rozando el exterior de forma permanente, demostrando su fuerza.

—Nunca puedes estar seguro de nada, mi querido Tsunayoshi— con una media sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios, dio unos pasos más cerca del castaño, rozando su mejilla con su mano enguantada. El calor de su piel atravesó la tela con demasiada facilidad, como siempre —. Aunque me disguste, esos Arcobaleno podrían ser Guardianes aceptables para ti. No diré dignos, pero aceptables—

Tsunayoshi bufo: —A veces exageras demasiado—

—Puede ser— concedió, con su particular risa escapando de sus labios —. Pero, ya sabes, un  _cielo vacío es triste_ —

Y el silencio, más pesado que antes, cayó sobre ambos sin que pudieran atreverse a cortarlo. Tsunayoshi no se atrevió a contradecirlo, sintiendo perfectamente la falta de lazo en su interior. Su llama rugiendo en su interior, ansiosa por abarcar, marcar, extenderse para darle lugar a los elementos que le faltaban.

Mukuro se fue minutos después, con las usuales bolsas de la cena.

_**[—]** _

Reborn y Fon, fiel a su palabra, habían dado aviso al resto del grupo al día siguiente de la reunión con el Cielo Arcobaleno. Sin embargo, y tal vez por cierta malicia, el mensaje había sido enviado cerca del mediodía, luego de haber pasado al café del castaño; quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa y un desayuno completo para ambos.

Nadie podía culparlos por no querer compartir todavía.

El resto del grupo había llegado casi finalizando la tarde del mismo día, siguiendo la pista de los morenos.

(Al parecer a Reborn le parecido divertido poner un simple "Encontramos al Cielo Arcobaleno" en el texto, sin direcciones.

Fon ni siquiera se había percatado de tal hecho.

Tampoco se quejó al enterarse.)

El punto es que los Arcobaleno restantes llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban Fon y Reborn, quienes habían hablado con Tsunayoshi en la mañana para avisarle del abordaje del resto de ellos, quienes querían conocerlo. Por alguna razón, a ninguno de los dos le extraño que el castaño propusiera hacer la cena para todos en su departamento.

Fon juro que flores y brillos aparecieron alrededor del rostro del castaño.

Reborn solo pensó en la deliciosa comida y café.

_**[—]** _

—¿¡Quien carajo olvida poner una dirección, kora!?—

Reborn apenas inclino su rostro, sin inmutarse por tal ataque antes de que, siquiera, terminara de abrir la puerta. Colonello no se veía contento, con su rostro tornándose de un tono rasado por la presión y el enojo acumulado, el asesino solo sonrió de medio lado, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al grupo. La molestia era obvia, en algunos más que otros.

¿Quién podría estar contento con un mensaje sin información?

—Ya que han llegado, prepárense, salimos en 20 minutos— declaró, pasándolos de largo hacia una de las habitaciones de la suite que habían alquilado con Fon.

Era mucho más cómodo que habitaciones separadas.

—¡Hey! ¡Al menos discúlpate!— se quejó el soldado, con uno de sus puños en alto, predispuesto a seguir al asesino. Al menos lo intento, antes de que el moreno le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

—Lamento los problemas que tuvieron para llegar—

Sobresaltándolo, Fon sonrió levemente hacia los cuatro Arcobaleno restantes, llevando una fuente con suficientes tazas de té.

—No fue tanto, en realidad. Los teléfonos tenían rastreadores— explico vagamente Verde, ajustando sus lentes antes de dar un sorbo a su té, haciendo un pequeño gesto —. Entonces, ¿Qué tienes para decir? ¿Qué es eso de irnos en 20 minutos?—

El chino suspiro, haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran en los sillones de la pequeña sala. Una vez todos sentados, mirándose mutuamente, el moreno espero hasta que todos estuvieran tranquilos. Viper apenas y había hecho algún gesto, pero eso demostraba su molestia por la pérdida de tiempo. Skull parecía ansioso, incapaz de mantenerse quieto. Colonello ya parecía algo más calmado, concentrándose en su taza de té.

Aunque la mirada de Verde, llena de curiosidad, le dijo que no pasaría mucho hasta que explotaran los cuatro juntos.

—Su nombre es Tsunayoshi— empezó, con un sorbo de su té —. Como Viper supuso, está en contacto con una Niebla poderoso que lo había estado ocultando. Cuando llegamos al café no recibimos alerta de los pacificadores, hasta que lo tuvimos de frente—

Permitió que la informacion se asentara en la mente de sus compañeros, desviando su mirada al pequeño reloj de la mesa de centro. No podía alargar esa conversación demasiado, Reborn no esperaría más que los 20 minutos dados, y personalmente tampoco quería hacer esperar demasiado al Cielo.

—¿Cómo… es él?— Skull fue el primero en lograr formular una pregunta, con una nota de ilusión e interés que se negaba a desaparecer, aun al saber que ese Cielo tenía elementos revoloteando a su alrededor, protegiéndolo.

—Es— se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas, sin mostrar demasiado sus propios pensamientos. La pausa solo puso más ansioso al resto —, es un gran Cielo. Natural, amable y  _cálido_ —

Y sentía que se quedaba corto. Demasiado corto.

Fon se dio cuenta que las palabras no eran suficientes para describir a Tsunayoshi.

_**[—]** _

Tarareo, apenas murmurando la letra de la canción que resonaba en el departamento, mientras iba arreglando las bandejas y platillos de la comida. Había predispuesto una tabla de quesos sobre la mesa como entrantes en lo que iba sirviendo el resto de la comida, decorado delicadamente con una gran variedad de quesos de diferentes tonos y formas; nunca dejaba de sorprenderse la cantidad de quesos que podría encontrar. En los extremos, había dejado algunas galletas saladas para comer (hechas por él), y unas cuantas salsas pequeñas para completar la presentación. Solo cuando se sintió satisfecho continuo con la ensalada.

Ya tenía todos los ingredientes preparados para una ensalada de ventresca de atún y pimientos asados, por lo que se tomó el tiempo suficiente para armar los platos de cada uno de sus invitados de esa noche. En lo que acomodaba minuciosamente las tiras de los pimientos, recordó las veces que Mukuro le dijo lo detallista que podría ser con la comida. No lo negaba, pero tenía una cafetería; su presentación era su promoción.

Dejo los platos de la ensalada sobre la mesa para cuando se fijó la hora en el reloj de la pared, no tardarían mucho en llegar.

Se volvió a la cocina para freír el bacón con la cebolla, revisando los fideos que terminaban de hervir. Termino de colarlos para agregarlos al work con el resto de ingredientes, mezclando lo suficiente antes de dejarlo hervir a fuego lento.

Justo a tiempo para cuando sintió la presencia en su puerta.

—Justo a tiempo— festejo para sí mismo, deshaciéndose de su delantal para salir por uno de los pasillos, en una de las escaleras laterales que daban a una puerta directamente a la salida.

Una mucha más cómodo que ir por la del café.

Dio un vistazo por la mirilla, solo por costumbre. (Y evitar que Mukuro apareciera para regañarlo por su confianza.)

En la puerta distinguió a Reborn y Fon, junto a otras cuatro personas desconocidas. El resto de los Arcobaleno.

Inhalando, para relajarse lo mejor posible, abrió la puerta para recibirlos con su mejor sonrisa.

¿Con que clase de personas estaría tratando?, se preguntó.

_**[—]** _

Fuera las 7 para cuando salieron del hotel, al parecer por la distancia que tendrían que recorrer a pie hasta la casa del Cielo Arcobaleno. Los recién llegados mucho más calmados que cuando llegaron, aunque tal vez se deba a Fon y su paciencia para responder todas sus preguntas.

(Respuestas que no incluyeron demasiados detalles, pero eso nadie lo noto.)

Reborn ni siquiera se había molestado en disculparse, en sus palabras, sabía que los celulares tenían rastreador. En sus palabras no dichas, había esperado que tardaran para abarcar más de Tsunayoshi hasta su llegada.

Todos pudieron leer entre líneas.

Lo ignoraron.  _O lo intentaron._

El punto es que les tomo unos 20 minutos llegar hasta el café, pasándolo de largo hasta una puerta que permanecía casi oculta, en el lado derecho de la fachada. Por lo que el castaño les había explicado, sería más fácil si tocaban esa puerta que en el café, el cual permanecía cerrado.

Reborn pensó que la ventana era una entrada más rápida.

—No puedes entrar por la ventana— volvió a replicar Fon, con un sutil encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Por qué? No es como si fuera un extraño. O difícil— agrego, alzando su mirada a una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Una que permanecía abierta —. Si lo piensas bien, es demasiado fácil entrar a su casa por esa ventana. El techo retráctil sería un gran soporte— señalo, llamando la atención de la mayoría.

—Tiene razón, kora— hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Siquiera está seguro en este lugar?—

—¿Eso importa?— intervino Viper, cansado de estar parado frente a la puerta, sin que nadie se dignara a tocar.

—¡Por supuesto que si!— Skull fue el primero en saltar, captando la atención de los más cercanos a él —. ¿Qué pasa si alguien entra y lo ataca? Es un Arcobaleno ahora, cualquiera podría querer matarlo—

Para cualquiera que pasara, un aura oscura empezó a crecer en el grupo de seis personas.

Obviamente, ellos lo negaran.

—¿No dijeron que estaba protegido por una Niebla?— acoto Verde, con una libreta en manos, anotando vaya–uno–a–saber–qué.

Nadie quiso responder, principalmente para no aceptar o considerar la posibilidad de que el castaño este armonizado.

Antes de que alguno reaccionara para poder tocar la puerta, finalmente, esta se abrió por un castaño que les sonrió ampliamente en bienvenida.

Lo siguiente que supieron es que estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo.

Y, santo cristo, esa comida era el paraíso.

Decir que nadie quería irse era un eufemismo.

_**[—]** _

Tsunayoshi estaba contento, no solo porque a todos sus invitados pareció gustarle su comida (diga lo que diga la gente, no se cree tan buen cocinero), sino porque toda la cena, y posterior, se mantuvo un ambiente agradable y tranquilo. Algunos chistes, charlas de lo que hacían, lo que trabajaban. Algunas que otras sorpresas.

Al parecer era el primero en aceptar ser parte de un experimento de Verde. Sin embargo, ¿a quién no podría resultarle interesante el poder analizar las llamas de la última voluntad?

Por otro lado, descubrió el gusto de Viper por la leche de fresa. La que había tenido de casualidad en su heladera para Chrome.

Skull era genuinamente adorable, le causó cierta risa su forma de ser, aunque también algo de pena la forma en que el resto lo trataba. Una parte de su mente, la más profunda, murmuro que debería hacer algo para que todos se llevaran mejor.

Colonello era enérgico para una lluvia, pero tenía una sensación calmante y escucharlo hablar sobre su trabajo era divertido. Y tenía ideas muy interesantes para entrenamiento. Tal parecía, trabajaba en Mafia Land.

Fon, aunque ya lo había conocido con anterioridad, lo volvió a sorprender con su educación y su insistencia para ayudarlo con los platos y bandejas. Algo que agradeció genuinamente. Aun le sorprendía que él realmente fuera la tormenta en el grupo era difícil que una tormenta superara su propio  _desperfecto_  de la volatilidad.

Reborn, para su vergüenza interna, no había sido particularmente sutil con sus coqueteos. En más de una ocasión se recordó no dejar ver sus efectos fácilmente, para evitar que los avances de este fueran más persistentes. El hombre le resultaba atractivo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esos avances.

(Mukuro, en alguna parte de su departamento, se carcajeo al pensar en lo denso que era el castaño.)

En palabras sencillas, la noche había sido perfecta a su parecer.

Hasta cierta pregunta.

—¿Estas armonizado con alguien?—

Si algunos habían estado manteniendo una pequeña conversación, esta se había interrumpido abruptamente por la pregunta del rubio, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Algunos solo pensando que la Lluvia era demasiado directa y brusca para preguntar, incluso Reborn considero que había sido una discrepancia muy rápida para la primera noche.

Porque, por supuesto, coquetear no era demasiado. Aun si recién se conocían.

Pero, siendo realmente sinceros consigo mismos, todos estaban ansiosos por la respuesta del castaño. Aferrándose a una ilusión, una esperanza que habían enterrado y dado por muerta. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba un Cielo perfecto. En una sola noche, dos para algunos, había demostrado ser tan basto y amplio para tomarlos a todos. Tan considerado, cálido,  _único_.

Demonios, incluso se sentían en casa con solo sentir las llamas del castaño de forma superficial sobre su piel, invadiendo todo rincón de ese departamento.

¿Tendrían realmente esperanza de una armonización?

—No, no lo estoy— Tsunayoshi mostro una pequeña sonrisa, sincera y cálida entre sus labios, pareciendo ajeno a que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos —. Supongo que nunca había encontrado a las personas adecuadas. Todos esperan una relación de Guardianes–Jefe, en lo personal creo que es más profundo. No me agrada ver a las personas como subordinados, sino como amigos—

Y con esas simples palabras, sin Tsunayoshi saberlo, había tomado toda la atención e interés de los Arcobaleno.

De la misma forma que tiro leña a la esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del Capítulo IV del Arco I.


	5. Arco I Capítulo V, Nebbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios: —
> 
> Notas: Para mayor informacion, volver al capítulo I, III y IV.
> 
> 1\. Ya he decido lo que transcurrirá en los siguientes capítulos del presente Arco. En total, sin incluir el publicado, quedaran 6 capítulos más. La trama se volverá más pesada en el siguiente Arco. Por el momento, disfruten del fluff.
> 
> Respuestas:
> 
> General. Agradezco todos los mensajes y reviews que habéis dejado, los aprecio mucho a pesar de no haber tenido el tiempo de responderlos todos.

_**Arco I.** _ _Capítulo V, Nebbia._

_**[—]** _

_"La llama de la creación. En las ilusiones se esconde la realidad; de la realidad, las ilusiones son creadas. Ocultando la verdadera forma de la familia, se convierte en la Niebla que nunca puede ser atrapada."_

_—Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_**[—]** _

Un par de días después de la cena, cada Arcobaleno había tenido que seguir su propio camino, algunos prometiéndole al castaño volver a visitarlo. Con intenciones claras de establecer un  _cortejo_  entre elementos y Cielo, aunque eso no necesitaba ser dicho de forma tan directa (ni siquiera Reborn lo diría tan directamente). Sin embargo, Viper no pensó de esa forma, con apenas una despedida vaga, había desaparecido sin promesas inútiles de por medio. Una que posiblemente no cumpliría.

Viper era un negociador (algunos dirán avaro), que tenía muy en claro que no había nada que el dinero no pudiera comprar o conseguir. Entonces, ¿para qué volver con Tsunayoshi? Sin importar que tan bueno dijeran que es, o que pueda ofrecer lo que tanto se dice de boca en boca, para él no tiene nada en especial. En su lógica, no hay nada que unos cuantos billetes no puedan conseguir; son su seguridad, su ancla.

No decepcionan, no engañan y nunca traicionan.

¿Por qué buscar un Cielo que,  _posiblemente_ , pueda darle algo que no sabe si necesita?

_**[—]** _

—¡Viper!—

El llamado sobresalto al hombre, tensándose momentáneamente hasta que las llamas del cielo, que alcanzo a percibir, le resultaron familiares. Apenas ladeando su cabeza, una cabellera castaña entro en su visión, con una gran y brillante sonrisa en el rostro de su portador. Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que conoció a Tsunayoshi, aunque sabía que el resto de los Arcobaleno lo habían estado visitando.

En el bajo mundo se rumoreaba de los Arcobaleno merodeaban Palermo con demasiada frecuencia como para tomarlo a la ligera.

—No esperaba verte otra vez, aunque es agradable— el muchacho, tal vez sin notar la indiferencia del hombre, o ignorándola, continúo hablándolo y siguiéndolo. Porque Viper nunca detuvo su paso para esperarlo —. ¿Estas por un trabajo o placer?—

—Esa informacion te costaran 200 euros— respondió, con su vista aparentemente al frente, desviándola de tanto en tanto al castaño, esperando la reacción usual de molestia.

Tsunayoshi parpadeo, antes de reír levemente: —Tomare eso como que es secreto— si Viper se sorprendió por la reacción, no dio muestras de ello —. ¿Tienes tiempo para que te invite algo de tomar? Puedo hacerte más leche de fresa. Aunque— con un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, el castaño hizo una leve mueca —, ¿Qué tal una ensalada de frutas de compañía?—

—¿Por cuánto dinero?— pregunto, deteniendo su paso, casi haciendo al menor tropezar. Se volvió hacia él, no confiando en esa amabilidad que mostraba. Nadie era amable, o invitaba algo, sin obtener algo a cambio —. ¿Qué es lo que obtendrás?—

—¿Obtener?— Tsunayoshi parecía verdaderamente confundido, inclinando su cabeza antes de sonreír ampliamente, sin malicia, con una sinceridad que Viper se negaba a creer —. En realidad, nada, pero si quieres verlo de ese modo, ¿tal vez compañía?— probo, no muy seguro.

El hombre se mantuvo en su lugar, inseguro, sin querer creer en esas palabras que sonaban tan sinceras. Las cuales no significaban que fueran verdad.

¿Qué clase de sujeto era, realmente, Tsunayoshi?

_**[—]** _

Fueron dos semanas después que Viper volvió a Palermo, esta vez visitando el café de Tsunayoshi por propia voluntad, luego de pensar y proponerse a descubrir el tipo de criatura que era el castaño. Sabía que algo malo debía haber con él, un error, un defecto marcado que equilibrara todo lo que mostraba. No podía ser solo lo que les mostro. Si se acercaba a ellos, es que debía buscar obtener algo.

Todos eran así, ¿Por qué él debía ser diferente?

A una calle del café, pudo ver la distinguida figura de cierto asesino en traje Armani.

—Tsk— se encogió de hombros, cubriéndose de niebla antes de avanzar, asegurándose de que el sicario se hubiera ido antes de entrar. No iba a soportar ninguna clase de broma de ese sujeto.

—¡Bienvenido Viper!—

La Niebla se tensó, alzando un poco su cabeza para ver al castaño del otro lado de la barra, con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios. Demasiado cálida y genuina, que parecía doler. Algunas miradas fueron al castaño, tal vez porque no entendían a quién daba la bienvenida, nadie debería poder verlo con la capa de niebla a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo puedes verme?— increpo, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

El castaño soltó una risilla, como si la pregunta no fuera algo nuevo: —Mukuro es una niebla, ¿recuerdas?— hizo apenas un gesto a una de las mesas del lado derecho del café, en donde el mencionado y otros dos jóvenes estaban sentados conversando. El ilusionista dando ocasionales miradas a donde estaba el castaño —. Aunque en realidad no puedo verte, solo  _sé_  que estás ahí. Llámalo instinto, supongo— continúo explicando, mientras se movía para preparar un gran vaso de limonada, que había descubierto le gustaba al Arcobaleno.

—¿Siempre entregas informacion tan fácilmente?— observo con ojo crítico el vaso de limonada frente a él, seguro de no haber pedido nada; no iba a pagar por lo que no pidió.

—Tú no harás nada malo con esa información— la firmeza y confianza en la declaración estremeció al hombre, quien apenas se había movido de su lugar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese niño tenía tanta influencia?  **No** , él debía ocultar algo. Él no podía ser tan maldita y endemoniadamente bueno. Debía ser un manipulador por naturaleza, un mentiroso,  _algo_ que arruinara toda esa imagen de niño bueno.

No existen personas tan amables en el mundo.

No a menos que obtengan algo. Incluido él.

—No te cobrare la limonada— sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el castaño le sonrió indulgente —. Dime si quieres algo más, ¿de acuerdo?—

_**[—]** _

No se atrevió a volver por los siguientes dos meses.

_**[—]** _

—¿Por qué lo haces?—

Tsunayoshi parpadeo, realmente confundido, mirando entre el hombre y la torta Caprese en sus manos: —Porque… ¿le gusta a mis clientes?— respondió, no del todo seguro, temiendo hacer enojar al hombre. Aunque escuchar un gruñido por lo bajo se lo confirmo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me refiero a tu forma de ser;  **¿Por qué?** — demando, con su voz casi saliendo en un gruñido.

El menor no estuvo muy seguro de que responder, principalmente porque no se había esperado tal increpación de la nada. Había permanecido en la cocina terminando la decoración cuando el hombre apareció entre sus llamas de niebla, sorprendiéndolo hasta cierto punto. ¡Demonios! Ni su Hiper Intuición fue lo suficientemente rápida como lo fue el Pacificador brillante en su cuello.

—¿Puedes ser más especifico?— pidió, esta vez dejando sus utensilios a un lado para limpiarse las manos. Se concentró en la conversación, algo en él le decía que era importante.

—Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero— Viper no disfrutaba del tiempo perdido, y había perdido demasiado pensando en Tsunayoshi y su forma de ser. ¡No podía leerlo! Su forma de actuar mostraba una aparente forma de pensar, que se negaba a dar por verdadera —. Empezando por tu interés en mantener a esos sujetos, alimentarlos y cuidarlos, cuando ni siquiera sirven de empleados. Tu incapacidad para parecer menos que  _perfecto_. ¿Qué escondes, realmente? ¿Qué podrías obtener de ser así?—

El silencio cayó, cada uno analizando las palabras soltadas en medio de una verborragia sin contención.

—Bueno— el castaño se detuvo, juntando sus manos frente a su torso, entrelazando sus dedos como un gesto nervioso adquirido —, no estoy seguro de la respuesta que debería darte. No la tengo, en realidad. No me considero perfecto— su mirada bajo hasta sus propias manos, pensando en sus palabras antes de siquiera atreverse a continuar.

» —Supongo que, que solo me gusta cuidar de las personas, ¿sabes?— sonrió vagamente, sin la misma alegría que le caracterizaba. Una sonrisa triste, nostálgica hasta cierto punto, que Viper nunca pensó ver. Tampoco la mirada que, por primera vez, mostraba mucha más experiencia que antes —. Creo que lo que obtengo es seguridad. Seguridad de que están bien, que se mantienen sanos, que  _viven_ — pauso, inclinando apenas su cabeza, con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente.

» — _Solo quiero asegurarme de que son tan reales como yo_ —

Viper no tuvo palabras para continuar.

_**[—]** _

Fue una semana después de aquel encuentro que Viper tomo una decisión.

Una que, esperaba, no se arrepintiera en el futuro.

_**[—]** _

— **¡VOI!** ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!?— con un golpe contra la mesa, los platos y papeles cayeron por el tapizado piso de la gran sala.

Viper apenas se movió de su lugar, observando impasible las reacciones de los hombres al otro lado de la mesa. No había esperado que fuera fácil, pero estaba decidido. Cuando había firmado el contrato, se había asegurado de tener una salida cuando fuera a necesitarla; un comodín en su manga para una huida rápida de ser necesario.

—Explícate,  **basura** — exigió el hombre sentado, aparentando una tranquilidad que su mirada no poseía. Los ojos carmín taladraban el cuerpo del ilusionista, esperando romper un temple de años de experiencia.

—Mi contrato ha terminado— declaró una vez más, cansado de repetirse tan estúpidamente —. He completado mi última misión. Deje en claro que me mantendría en  _Varia_  mientras hubiera algo de mi interés, o hasta encontrar algo más prometedor— la última declaración fue dicha como quien no quiere la cosa, evitando tener que llevar a su espalda una seguidilla de problemas.

Principalmente, porque no los quería rondando alrededor de alguien en especial.

—¿¡Piensas irte con otros!?— el segundo al mando no se veía nada feliz, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa en un intento de no blandir su espada salvajemente —. ¿Qué demonios te llevo a esta decisión? ¿¡Que le pasa a todos los jodidos Arcobaleno ahora!?—

Viper remilgo por lo bajo, maldiciendo al resto de sus compañeros. Al parecer no era un secreto para nadie en la mafia que los Arcobaleno empezaban a moverse de forma sospechosa. Colonello, al parecer, no renovaría su contrato con Mafia Land. Reborn había dado marcha atrás con sus intenciones de unirse completamente a Vongola. Fon se estaba alejando cada vez más de las Triadas. Verde parecía estarse moviendo más en público que antes. Y el estúpido de Skull había dejado la Carcassa Famiglia.

—No sé qué le sucede al resto, no me interesa— su voz nunca dejando lugar a dudas mientras se levantaba de la silla donde había permanecido sentado —. He terminado con el Varia, no les debo nada—

Y, sin siquiera molestarse en escuchar una respuesta, había salido de la sala. No estaba en sus planes esperar demasiado. Mientras más rápido se fuera, más rápido llegaría.

Aunque debería pensar en una forma de no ser visto o reconocido.

Lo menos que se necesita es un rumor de él dejando  _Varia_  y moviéndose a Palermo como el resto de idiotas.

Obviamente, el rumor surgió.

_**[—]** _

—Me hare cargo de tus cuentas—

Sin un saludo o una presentación, Viper emergió una vez más en la cocina de Tsunayoshi, sobresaltándolo y casi haciéndolo tirar la cobertura de su torta. El castaño llevo una mano hasta su pecho, regulando su respiración, comprobando su pulso para estar seguro de no tener un ataque al corazón. Apenas un minuto después, y habiendo procesado las palabras, el menor regreso a ver al hombre que parecía comer una de sus galletas recién horneadas.

—¿Harás qué?—

—Me hare cargo de tus cuentas— repitió, con un mordisco de la galleta mientras buscaba leche de fresa en la nevera —. Si me haces repetir, te cobrare 50 euros—

—Oh— parpadeo, frunciendo apenas el ceño en desconcierto —. ¿Por qué estarías haciendo eso? No es que no lo aprecie. En realidad, odio llevar las cuentas— murmuro lo último, encogiéndose de hombros, dejando el pote que tenía en manos, temiendo botarlo en un descuido.

—He decido que no podre entenderte si voy y vengo continuamente— explico, tomando asiento en la mesa de centro con su bebida —. Me quedare contigo hasta obtener todo de ti—

Tsunayoshi se tomó un momento para poder analizar y comprender las palabras del hombre. Habiendo convivido con una Niebla por toda su vida, sabía perfectamente que detrás de cada declaración había palabras no dichas, declaraciones que esperaban ser escuchadas; de la misma forma que sabía que, de no comprenderlas, decepcionaría a su interlocutor.

Aunque no le tomo mucho comprender que Viper se estaba quedando con él por algo más que solo querer conocerlo completamente. Y que su excusa de que no podía ser tan  _bueno_  solo era –precisamente– una excusa.

Finalmente sonrió cálidamente, pensando que el hombre podía ser todo lo avaro que dijeran –nadie podía negar eso, ¡50 euros solo por repetirse!–, pero él, como el resto, buscaba un lugar al cual pertenecer sin tener que dejar algo a cambio.

Tsunayoshi podía darle eso.

—Bienvenido a casa, Viper— finalmente respondió, con la más cálida sonrisa que Viper alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida.

Hasta que  **lo sintió**.

El calor en su pecho creciendo, expendiéndose como una manta, un fuego inagotable que calmaba su espíritu y mente. Un recuerdo irrompible de que tenía un lugar al cual volver, al cual pertenecer. Con una mano en su pecho y la mirada en el castaño, Viper comprendió que el dinero no podía darle un Tsunayoshi. Sin importar cuanto tuviera.

Y eso estaba bien.

Porque se negaba a permitir que otros tuvieran a Tsunayoshi.

—¡Es bueno que hayas llegado hoy! Fon vendrá a cenar esta noche—

_Carajo._

_**[—]** _

Una carcajada resonó en la sala del departamento de Tsunayoshi, quien vio al ilusionista sostenerse del estómago, intentando no perder el equilibrio con ayuda de la muchacha.

—¡Y decías que ellos no querían armonizar!— se burló escandalosamente, apuntando al castaño y al Arcobaleno de la Niebla, quien lo miro con molestia mal disimulada.

—¿Armonizar?— pregunto, inseguro, repasando su mirada en las personas del lugar. Mukuro no paraba de reír como un maniático (lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad), Chrome lo intentaba sostener mientras Ken y Chikusa guardaban las loncheras que había preparado para los cuatro —. ¿Nosotros armonizamos?— pregunto finalmente a Viper, que parecía el único capacitado para responder.

Al menos eso creyó, cuando la risa del ilusionista se detuvo, moviéndose hasta estar frente a él; a una rapidez que Tsunayoshi creyó que se desintegro y construyo gracias a sus llamas.

—¿No lo has sentido? La armonización, ¿Cómo puedes no sentirla? Estoy seguro de que él lo siente— señalo hacia Viper, quien murmuro por lo bajo que le cobraría por difundir informacion sobre su persona. Algo que en ese momento no le importaba.

—¿Hablas del calor en mi pecho?— el castaño se tomó un momento, antes de que su rostro se iluminara. Y todos podían jurar que había flores a su alrededor —. ¿¡Esa es la armonización!? ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Viper es de la familia!—

Y lo siguiente que Viper supo es que unos brazos lo rodeaban y el calor en su pecho se intensificaba.

Eso o era el cuerpo del castaño.

En cualquier caso, solo por ser él, no le cobraría por tocarlo.

Mukuro solo se lanzó una vez más a reír, esta vez murmurando algo sobre lo denso que era Tsunayoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final del Capítulo V del Arco I.


	6. Arco I. Capítulo VI, Tempesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios: —
> 
> Notas: Para mayor informacion, volver al capítulo I, III y IV.
> 
> 1\. —
> 
> Respuestas:
> 
> General. Agradezco todos los mensajes y reviews que habéis dejado, los aprecio mucho a pesar de no haber tenido el tiempo de responderlos todos.

_**[—]** _

" _La llama de la desintegración. Salvaje y en el centro de la batalla, siempre atacando, se convierte en la incansable Tormenta que destruirá a los enemigos."_

— _Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_**[—]** _

Fon no había ocultado su interés en Tsunayoshi, aunque tampoco lo había expresado tan descaradamente como Reborn. Tampoco se podía decir que su interés para acercarse era con el propósito de una armonización, la idea había estado en su mente solo el tiempo suficiente como para aceptar que no le desagradaría armonizar con el castaño, pero no más que eso. No había querido ahondar en el deseo para no entorpecer sus pasos; las esperanzas podrían perjudicar sus elecciones. ¿Por qué actuar con un fin específico? Cuando podía acercarse y permitir que las cosas transcurrieran por si solas.

No era un iluso, obviamente. Pero consideraba que la paciencia era una virtud,  _su virtud_ , y las piezas caerían en su lugar tarde o temprano.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Tsunayoshi si era su Cielo destinado.

Y si no lo era, al menos conservaría un buen amigo.

_**[—]** _

No lo había planeado, pero sin darse cuenta, había estado visitando a Tsunayoshi una vez por semana a la hora de la cena. Siempre que no hubiera un problema de su trabajo.

Una costumbre de apenas un mes y medio de duración.

—Hoy te prepare  _Mapo doufu_ —

Fon se sorprendió, observando el platillo que el castaño había colocado sobre la mesa, antes de comenzar a servir. Recordó que hace dos semanas le había mencionado al menor su comida favorita, junto con el tiempo que tenía sin probarla. Nunca pensó que se la estaría haciendo para la cena.

—Es un gran detalle de tu parte, no hacía falta— agradeció, al menos eso intento, con una suave sonrisa entre sus labios. No estaba acostumbrado a que tuvieran esa clase de gestos para con él, tampoco que recordaran detalles que soltaba con el propósito de dejarlos pasar.

—Iba a hacerlo la semana pasada, pero no tuve tanta suerte con la receta— un pequeño puchero fue la primera vista que tuvo el chino cuando el muchacho se sentó frente a él, haciéndole reír —. Estuve practicando, creo que ahora si salió bien. No será como la que comes en China, pero espero que te guste— continuo con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios.

Fon no encontró palabras para responder, suavizando su expresión, exteriorizando la naturalidad de la que a veces su gesto carecía: —Estoy seguro de que disfrutare tu comida, Tsunayoshi—

No se equivocó.

_**[—]** _

No pudo asistir la semana siguiente.

Mirando con anhelo y pesar el celular en su mesa de noche, temió estirar el brazo para darle aviso al castaño. Sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados, las Triadas no apreciaban que desapareciera todas las semanas a una ubicación desconocida. Aunque no estaba afiliado completamente, aún tenía trabajos con ellos y debía responder cuando se iba tan precipitadamente.

Su falta de respuesta empezaba a molestar a las personas equivocadas.

Lo que menos necesitaba es poner un blanco sobre Tsunayoshi, solo por su incapacidad de manejar sus tiempos.

Con una nueva mirada al teléfono en la mesa, lamento decepcionar al menor.

Solo esperaba que lo perdonara por no asistir esa semana.

_O la siguiente._

_**[—]** _

Fon, a diferencia de lo que se cree usualmente de las tormentas, no es volátil o salvaje al momento de tomar una decisión. Prefiere tomarse su tiempo, pensar cada paso, cada cambio.  **Debe**  tomarse su tiempo para pensar cada uno de sus movimientos. Lanzarse a la pelea sin un plan de acciones, a pesar de ser la impetuosa tormenta que todo destruye, no significa que deba lanzarse en una misión suicida.

Por esa misma razón, luego de terminar la última misión que se le había asignado, considero que su posición ya no estaba en el lugar correcto.

El único problema es que las Triadas nunca eran consideradas a la hora de perder un activo valioso.

Fon solo espero controlar la explosión.

_**[—]** _

Volvió a visitar a Tsunayoshi luego de tres semanas sin verlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue incapaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, sintiendo el latido de su corazón en su pecho, con demasiada fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos. Sus manos se sentían húmedas y temblorosas, así como su respiración pesada. Se dijo que no tenía nada de que temer, si Tsunayoshi estaba enojado por haber desaparecido, podría disculparse. Todo estaría bien una vez que se disculpara.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto racionalice la posibilidad, el temor es irracional. Temía que el castaño no quisiera verlo, que se sintiera ofendido por haberlo dejado plantado. Por desaparecer tan súbitamente por tres semanas. Temía que no quisiera verlo.

Pero lo que más temía es que no le hubiera hecho en falta.

Sabía que otros Arcobaleno lo visitaban, algunos con más frecuencia que otros, aunque no se había cruzado con ellos por las diferencias de tiempos. Y temía que, con sus visitas, la falta de la suya se hubiera diluido en la indiferencia.

Sabía que Tsunayoshi no era alguien que dejara de lado a alguien, mucho menos olvidarlo. Pero no lo conocía tanto, no se conocían por demasiado tiempo.

¿Y si no le había importado?

Tal vez ni siquiera le dedico un segundo pensamiento al hecho de que hubiera desaparecido por tres semanas sin mensaje alguno.

—Fon—

El artista marcial reacciono, levantando su mirada del suelo. Dándose cuenta tarde de que había permanecido frente a la puerta del castaño por demasiado tiempo. Su mano aún estaba en el aire, con el propósito de tocar la puerta, sin realmente llegar a hacerlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— el extranjero asintió, inseguro, con la garganta cerrada.

¿Qué había esperado realmente? ¿Un abrazo y palabras de alivio?

Incluso sintió que una parte de su mente recreaba el calor de los brazos del menor a su alrededor.

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti, estuve volviendo loco a Mukuro, ¡desapareciste por tres semanas! ¡Y ni siquiera has mandado un mensaje!— reclamo, despertando al hombre de su propio sueño, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, el castaño lo tenía envuelto en sus brazos. Y que el calor que sentía en su cuerpo no era imaginaciones suyas, eran las llamas que lo envolvían, dándole la bienvenida.

» —No vuelvas a asustarme así otra vez, por favor—

El mayor sonrió, genuinamente, ampliamente, envolviendo sus propios brazos alrededor del castaño. Sus llamas, salvajes como una tormenta, respondieron a las del Cielo.

—Lamento haberte preocupado, Tsunayoshi. No volverá a pasar—

_**[—]** _

Fue agradable volver a la rutina de una vez por semana.

Las Triadas no estaban contentas, pero Fon supo dar lentos y controlados pasos hacia atrás.

Solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la relación fuera rota.

_**[—]** _

La armonización volvió a su mente en el cuarto mes de conocer a Tsunayoshi.

Cuando llego para la cena, la presencia de Viper fue una sorpresa no esperada. Grata, fue agradable ver a su compañero, pero sorpresiva. Nunca había esperado que Viper estuviera interesado en la armonización, o que fuera el primero en hacerlo.

Aunque ahora tenían sentido los rumores de su renuncia a Varia.

Con la presencia del ilusionista, ignorando su parte instintiva que decía estar siendo reemplazado, tuvo la oportunidad de replantearse lo que pretendía dejar a un lado.

No había querido forzar una armonización con Tsunayoshi, tampoco buscarla activamente, su intención había sido permitir que esta transcurriera naturalmente. Permitir que las cosas fluyeran.

Ahora, viendo las acciones de Viper, se daba cuenta que estaba siendo descuidado. Si armonizaba con Tsunayoshi, existirían muchos cabos sueltos a su alrededor. No estaba libre de contratos, sus manos aún estaban atadas. A diferencia de Viper, no estaba libre como para moverse para vivir alrededor del castaño.

Las Triadas, una vez más, se volvieron una piedra en su zapato.

_**[—]** _

Nadie estaba contento con su decisión, más bien, podría decir que estaban furiosos. No había dicho sus motivos para su retiro, ni un nombre, ni una dirección, nada que pudiera llevarlos hasta Palermo o Tsunayoshi. Se negaba a permitir que cualquiera de ellos se acercara hasta el castaño.

Que este pudiera defenderse no significaba que Fon pondría por su propia mano un blanco en su espalda, prefirió tenerlo en él que en el castaño.

Le costó. Realmente le costó.

Sin embargo, una semana después todas sus cosas (que no eran muchas) estaban siendo trasladadas a Italia. Luego de haber hecho los movimientos necesarios para confundir a cualquier perseguidor.

En algún momento se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Dejar todo atrás por una probabilidad, sin nada seguro o claro. No era seguro que armonizara con Tsunayoshi, no había nada que se lo garantizara. Y aun así estaba tomando todas sus cosas y se estaba moviendo hasta Palermo para estar más cerca del castaño, solo por el deseo de poder verlo sin tener que esperar una semana entera.

Solo para decir que tenía la posibilidad, la oportunidad de dejar todo y estar con él, si ese era su destino.

No se arrepentía de nada.

Al menos conservaría un buen amigo.

_**[—]** _

—¡Hagamos una fiesta para festejar!— fue la primera declaración del Cielo en cuanto se enteró de que Fon estaría viviendo en Palermo de forma semi permanente.

Aún tenía que buscar y hacer algunos trabajos a lo largo de Italia, después de todo. Pero apreciaba el gesto, en especial por la bienvenida grupal que se le había dado.

—Solo si haces tu estofado a la italiana— declaro Mukuro, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tsunayoshi, haciéndolo reír.

—Una fiesta es muy costosa, no lo apruebo—

—¿No deberíamos preguntar al S-señor F-Fon?—

—¡No seas tonta! ¡No preguntas si se debe hacer una fiesta!—

—L-lo sien—

—Eres muy ruidoso, Ken—

—¡Chicos, por favor, no peleen!—

—Les cobrare todo lo que rompan—

Fon rio, sin poderlo evitar, por la vista ante sus ojos.

Supo que no se equivocó en su decisión. Fue la mejor elección que pudo haber hecho en su vida.

_**[—]** _

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—

Tsunayoshi regreso a verlo confundido por momentos, antes de sonreír genuinamente para él. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, Fon estaba seguro de que nunca podría acostumbrarse al brillo que parecía acompañar al castaño a donde fuera. Y estaba seguro de que no eran las ilusiones de Viper.

—Claro, también podrás decirme que necesitamos para un  _Dim Sum_ , ¿lo dije bien?—

El artista marcial sonrió cariñosamente: —No hace falta que hagas esas comidas para mí— murmuro, permitiéndole el paso hacia la salida del café, dando un último vistazo hacia el resto que quedaba para atenderlo. Seguro estarían bien solos.

—¡Pero quiero hacerlos!— la declaración atrajo la mirada del chino rápidamente, observando los ojos del menor brillar en naranja; una prueba de sus llamas, había aprendido de Mukuro —. Estas lejos de tu país de origen no debe ser del todo agradable. Y, tal vez suene tonto, pero quiero hacerte en tu hogar al menos con la comida— finalizo, con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, desviando su mirada.

El hombre no supo que responder, con su mirada fija en el frente mientras avanzaban por las calles, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. Pero ¿qué debía responder?

No negaría que extrañaba China, tenía apenas unas dos semanas desde que había llegado a Italia de forma permanente, pero nunca podría olvidar su tierra de origen. Sin embargo, el sentimiento no era agobiante, no tenía una añoranza continua, no sentía deseos de regresar. Por primera vez, sentía que su hogar no estaba en China, ni en ningún otro lugar que no fuera el que estaba ahora.

En mucho tiempo, finalmente, se sentía como en casa.

—¿Sabes?— comenzó, viendo a unas calles el mercado, sin atreverse a ver al menor a pesar de sentir su mirada —. Aprecio tus intenciones, extraño China y poder probar comidas típicas ayuda con el sentimiento— una mirada al rostro del menor le dejo ver una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar algo inalcanzable para él —. Pero no me hacen sentir en casa, porque ya estoy en casa—

Entonces lo sintió.

El calor creció en su pecho, envolviéndolo, aliviándolo. Era una como una caricia del viento, una tarde cálida de verano, donde solo te quedas viendo hacia el horizonte permitiendo que el sol calentara tu piel. Era la sensación de hogar, de bienvenida, de tranquilidad y paz.

Su sonrisa nunca vacilo, viendo la sonrisa del castaño ampliarse.

Ninguno de los dos necesito agregar palabras cuando los sentimientos en sus pechos dijeron todo lo que hacía falta.

Al fin estaba en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final del Capítulo VI del Arco I.


	7. Arco I. Capitulo VII, Nuvola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Para mayor información, volver al capítulo I, III y IV.
> 
> 1\. Como una actualización tardía, si se podría decir, el Fic va a contar con Cuatro Arcos hasta el momento.
> 
> Respuestas:
> 
> General. Agradezco todos los mensajes y reviews que habéis dejado, los aprecio mucho a pesar de no haber tenido el tiempo de responderlos todos.
> 
> Millenie. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, tengo gran parte del fic ya pensado. Solo ajustando detalles menores al momento de escribir.
> 
> Shiho-Akemi. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Respondiendo tu pregunta algo tarde, eso se revelará en el final del Arco. ¡Espéralo! A tu ultima pregunta, el orden de estos capítulos es el orden en el que están armonizando.
> 
> CatunaCaty. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta; no lo sé. En serio, no lo sé. En cuanto a la segunda, se resolverá para el final de Arco. ¡Espéralo!
> 
> KITSUNE TAKAHARI. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Respondiendo tu pregunta, no puedo responderla. Porque se contarían muchas cosas que corresponden al siguiente Arco.
> 
> Sayamairan. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Todas mis obras están subidas a Wattpad, FF, AmorYaoi y Ao3; para que cada lector elija la plataforma que mas le gusta.

_**Arco I.** _ _Capitulo VII, Nuvola._

_**[—]** _

" _La llama de la expansión y propagación. Protegiendo a la familia desde la distancia y nunca puede ser atrapada, se convierte en la distante Nube arrastrada por el viento y siguiendo su propio camino."_

— _Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_**[—]** _

Skull quería acercarse a Tsunayoshi, tal vez de todo el grupo, era el más ilusionado con la idea de poder armonizar. No por los rumores, o el poder que supuestamente podría llegar a tener con la unión a un Cielo poderoso, aunque si le preguntaran directamente tal vez esas fueran sus respuestas (debía mantener las apariencias de chico rudo).

Pero no, no eran esas sus razones por las que quería armonizar. Era,  _es_  el deseo de pertenecer. Se supone que la Nube protegerá desde la distancia a la familia, nunca pudiendo ser atrapada pero fiel al Cielo que le permite seguir su camino.

Skull no tiene un Cielo que le de libertad, no tiene una familia que proteger.

_Y la desea._

El único problema, no se atreve a acercarse a Tsunayoshi por temor al rechazo.

_**[—]** _

Skull se sentía un acosador. De la clase más baja que pueda existir, merecedor del peor de los castigos. Menos a mano de Reborn, nadie en este mundo merece ser castigado por las manos de Reborn a menos que haya atentado contra la humanidad misma. E incluso se podría decir que apenas llegaban a merecer las manos de Lucifer, que resultaban más humanas que las del asesino.

Al menos, todo, en opinión de Skull.

Pero volviendo al punto de sentirse un acosador, tenía cerca de una semana siguiendo el paso de Tsunayoshi por la ciudad. Comprando, dentro de su café, paseando, o simplemente viendo hacia su ventana durante la noche. Por supuesto que no estaba las 24 horas del día detrás del castaño –¡Aun tenía trabajo!–, pero las horas que no eran invertidas en la Famiglia Carcassa, lo eran en Tsunayoshi.

Skull prefería pensar en sí mismo como un protector.

Un protector secreto en las sombras, solo cerciorándose de que Tsunayoshi estuviera a salvo.

(Porque en realidad desconocía que había sido descubierto desde el inicio.

Mukuro lo clasifico como  _Stalker_ , a pesar de que Tsunayoshi alego que era tierno.

El ultimo no tenía corazón para dejarlo en evidencia y decepcionarlo.)

Lo importante, Skull había decidido acercarse a Tsunayoshi desde el momento en que lo conoció en aquella cena, el problema es que no sabía  _cómo_.

Fon se había presentado a cenar, con su naturalidad y tranquilidad habitual; Skull envidio su valor para hacerlo. Por otro lado, Reborn había aparecido con esa altivez y orgullo que lo hacía resaltar a donde fuera, obteniendo la mirada de quien pasara; Skull supo que nunca podría aparecer y ser tan descarado –como ese hombre– como para invitarse a cenar a la casa del castaño. En serio, ¿Quién hacia eso? Al menos Fon llamado antes.

Verde, al parecer aún no se había contactado con Tsunayoshi, aunque tal vez le había enviado un correo.

Porque ese hombre no necesitaba pedir nada, simplemente  _lo obtenía_.

Viper ni siquiera había mostrado interés en el castaño.

Y luego estaba Colonello, que al igual que Reborn, se había presentado con total descaro a pasar tiempo con el castaño.

¿Y él? Él no sabía cómo hacer una entrada memorable. Había pensado en hacer el típico "pase por aquí", pero era tan estúpido como ridículo. No esperaba hacer una gran entrada como sus demás compañeros, no tenía una presencia tan intimidante o misteriosa, pero si quería resaltar, que Tsunayoshi lo notara como un compañero potencial y no solo como una molestia o bufón.

Eso realmente seria doloroso.

Por esa razón Skull se conformó con ver desde la distancia, esperando su oportunidad.

_**[—]** _

Su oportunidad llego casi 4 semanas después.

Había estado siguiendo a Tsunayoshi en su paseo por el parque en compañía de esa niña de un solo ojo, no había logrado escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero parecía importante. Al menos eso parecía para Skull.

(Lo que no sabía era que Tsunayoshi estaba calmando a Chrome sobre la sensación de estar siendo perseguidos.

La niña estaba abrazando con fuerza su tridente por temor a un ataque. Alegando algo sobre que  _Mukuro-sama_  no estaría contenta con ella si algo le pasaba a  _Boss_.

Tsunayoshi solo pensó que ambos eran unos exagerados.)

Volviendo al punto, Skull vio su oportunidad cuando Tsunayoshi dejo una pequeña lonchera en el banco donde había estado sentado con la niña. La Nube espero a que el castaño se diera cuenta de su falta y volviera por el paquete, pero no fue así, el dúo solo siguió caminando, entregándole al Arcobaleno su oportunidad de oro.

¡Esta era su oportunidad de una gran entrada!

Corriendo a tomar la pequeña lonchera, Skull sabía que tendría que ir al café del castaño para devolvérsela y quedar como un héroe.

Solo era cuestión de decir las palabras correctas y Tsunayoshi lo vería como un héroe.

Como un posible  _Guardián_.

Si, su plan era perfecto.

(Lástima que no se dio cuenta que la lonchera que iba a devolver era para él.

Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera ignorado la nota en la parte superior.

Su emoción era demasiado.)

_**[—]** _

_Su plan era un fracaso._

¿Cómo se suponía que devolviera la lonchera sin revelar el hecho de que era un acosador?

Tenía toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, pensando como devolver el paquete sin parecer un maldito acosador. ¡Que lo era! Pero no podía dejarse en evidencia tan fácilmente. No importaba como lo presentara, siempre terminaría delatándose. Si llegaba a decir que la había encontrado, no había forma de que supiera a quien pertenecía. Si decía que lo vio, dejaba en evidencia que lo había estado espiando.

¿Debería dejar el paquete en su puerta? Pero estaba el riesgo de que alguien se lo llevara o se arruinara. ¡No podía dejar que la deliciosa comida de Tsunayoshi se echara a perder!

Así que solo le quedaba una opción; devolverlo sin dejar rastros.

_Adiós a su gran presentación._

Skull suspiro, encogiéndose en sí mismo antes de tomar la determinación de cumplir su objetivo, apretando la lonchera contra su cuerpo. El departamento de Tsunayoshi parecía oscuro, por lo que sabía que el muchacho estaba dormido; esta era su oportunidad.

Con el mayor sigilo que se le fue posible, escalo por la pared frontal del pequeño edificio, sorprendiéndose de que Reborn tenía razón; el techo plegable hacia un gran soporte. Le fue fácil llegar a una de las ventanas, la que parecía de más fácil acceso, descubriéndola abierta.

Mientras entraba pensó en lo fácil que podría ser atacar a Tsunayoshi por la noche. ¿Tal vez debiera dejarle una nota para que aumentara su seguridad? Seria lo mejor, ¡no podía dejar una ventana abierta en plena noche!

(Por alguna razón no considero que una nota en el departamento del castaño, de un desconocido, era espeluznante.)

Lastimosamente, si Skull hubiera prestado atención a la habitación en donde entraba, en vez de pensar en dejar una nota, se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro.

—¿S-Skull?— con la respiración entrecortada y, lo que Skull no quiso identificar como un gemido en el medio de su exhalación, el menor de los Arcobaleno se dio la vuelta para tener la imagen más impactante de su vida.

Es decir, sabia que el asesino visitaba al castaño, más que el resto, pero nunca imagino encontrarlos juntos. En la cama.

**Desnudos.**

_¡Oh, válgame Dios!_

Skull tenía una vista en primera plana de la escena mas vergonzosa de su vida. Especialmente porque nunca se le paso por la mente ver a Reborn y Tsunayoshi –desnudos, por todo lo sacro,  _¡desnudos!_ –, con el asesino entre las piernas extendidas del castaño.

El motociclista esta seguro de que acaba de interrumpir alguna clase de movimiento.

—Estas  **muerto** , lacayo—

Lo siguiente que Skull supo es que caía por la ventana, escuchando el grito preocupado de Tsunayoshi.

Al menos le preocupaba.

_**[—]** _

Skull agradecía ser el  _Stungman Inmortal._

Aunque Reborn parecía probar el titulo a la menor oportunidad.

_**[—]** _

Skull regreso tres semanas después, inseguro pero decidido a devolver la lonchera, ahora vacía. Nadie podía culparlo por no dejar que la comida de Tsunayoshi se desperdicie. Sin embargo, tenia miedo.

Tachen eso,  _estaba aterrado_.

No sabia si el asesino estaba presente. No quería encontrarlo y que este decidiera probar su título una vez más.

(Skull se apreciaba demasiado como para volverse el saco de boxeo de ese sádico desquiciado, por muy inmortal que sea.)

Dio unos suaves golpecitos en la ventana, probando el terreno, si Reborn estaba dentro le dispararía y él podría huir con solo una mano lesionada.

Era mejor que huesos rotos.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Sabía que no podían estar dormidos, Reborn tenia un sueño ligero y esos golpes lo hubieran despertado, así que considero que tenía el terreno libre. Confirmándolo al abrir la ventana e ingresar lentamente; aún podría escapar si había señales de peligro.

—¿Tsunayoshi?—

Lo que no espero era no encontrar señales del castaño tampoco.

En ves de alegrarse de poder dejar la lonchera de forma desapercibida y poder irse de la misma forma, algo en él se inquietó. Un sentimiento de inseguridad lo embargo mientras observaba la habitación pulcramente ordenada, que demostraba la falta de actividad en ella. Era de madrugada, no creía que el castaño estuviera fuera.

Ignorando sus propios pensamientos de que debería aprovechar, dejar la lonchera e irse, se interno en la casa, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Era una vista diferente de cuando estuvo en el lugar con el resto, por lo que le tomo unos momentos poder ubicarse en la nueva perspectiva antes de avanzar hacia la sala, deteniéndose en el pequeño pasillo que daba a la cocina.

La luz fue el faro que lo guio hasta Tsunayoshi.

Y, como en tantas otras veces, Skull no supo que hacer. La vista del castaño era algo que no se habría esperado encontrar, no con alguien que había mostrado una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera, no en alguien que parecía merecerse solo lo mejor de este mundo.

No. Que  _se merecía_  lo mejor, solo para seguir sonriendo e iluminar a quienes le rodeaban.

Tsunayoshi no debía tener ese gesto vacío y triste en su rostro, no merecía ser nublado en sentimientos negativos.

No merecía verse tan solitario y lastimado.

Skull no era violento, mucho menos alguien malvado, pero deseo aniquilar a quien puso esa expresión en el rostro del Cielo.

—¿Skull?—

Tsunayoshi lo observo desde su lugar, casi recomponiéndose a si mismo, intentando formar una sonrisa que se vio demasiado forzada para sus facciones. Como si construirla hubiera supuesto un golpe más duro que el que las provoco.

—Lo siento, yo— se detuvo, ¿debería estar ahí? Sentía que interrumpía, que sobraba, ¿Qué podía hacer él sino molestar? —. Quería devolverte esto— murmuro, alzando la lonchera en una de sus manos.

Una parte deseo simplemente haberla dejado en la habitación del castaño.

Otra, la más fuerte en ese momento, deseaban envolver a dicho castaño en un abrazo.

—Oh— el Cielo se tomo un momento de sorpresa, antes de que una sonrisa mas suave se extendiera por sus labios. No era tan brillante como la que solía dar, pero era menos forzada —. Espero te haya gustado. Imagino que por eso viniste la otra vez—

La Nube cabeceo, sin saber como responder.

—¿Quieres hacerme compañía?— finalmente pregunto Tsunayoshi, con una voz más suave y débil de la que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado, con la apariencia de que se rompería al menor contacto —. No quiero estar solo—

_Skull no lo dejo solo._

_**[—]** _

Skull luego supo que había sido un problema con Reborn lo que había tenido a Tsunayoshi tan desanimado.

El motociclista realmente esperaba que ese sujeto no fuera tan idiota como para arruinar su oportunidad.

_**[—]** _

En las siguientes semanas Skull había visitado día por medio a Tsunayoshi, a veces más seguido y otras no, pero nunca pasaba más de tres días sin ir a visitarlo. Mayormente de noche, luego de saber que el castaño tenía ocasionales pesadillas que lo tenían en vela hasta casi al amanecer.

Fueron las mejores horas invertidas de su vida.

Por eso, sin siquiera dudarlo, para el tercer mes de conocer al castaño empezó a alejarse de la Famiglia Carcassa.

Tal vez estaba depositando demasiadas esperanzas en una armonización, en que el castaño realmente pudiera aceptarlo, en tener finalmente un basto Cielo donde pudiera moverse con libertad.

Pero Skull era un soñador muy en el fondo de si mismo.

_**[—]** _

Tuvo una última misión antes de salir de la Famiglia Carcassa, una de casi dos meses y medio de duración. Apenas había alcanzado a enviar un mensaje al castaño antes de irse, esperando no ser muy iluso al pensar que este lo echaría de menos.

Lo que no espero a su regreso fue saber que Viper estaba armonizado con Tsunayoshi.

El sujeto nunca mostro interés en el castaño,  _¿Qué había pasado?_

_**[—]** _

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Skull!—

Skull pensó que Tsunayoshi era demasiado bueno para este mundo.

Pero agradecía inmensamente poder haberlo conocido.

—G-gracias— respondió, con una sonrisa insegura entre sus labios, conteniendo cualquier reacción vergonzosa; sabiendo de las miradas que tenía, no solo de Viper, sino de Fon. ¿Qué hacia el hombre ahí?

Dudo en continuar, sabiendo por la mirada de Tsunayoshi que esperaba algo más: —Uh, ¿estoy en casa?—

Supo que dio la respuesta correcta cuando la más brillante sonrisa le fue devuelta.

Junto con el calor en su pecho.

Los abrumadores sentimientos de hogar, aceptación, tranquilidad, pertenencia y protección llegaron a él como una marea incontrolable, inundándolo sin llegar a sofocarlo. Era como una mirada de amor, una caricia suave y fantasmal, pero igualmente cálida. Era como una manta sobre sus hombros en los días mas fríos.

Era un hogar.

Entonces lo supo, finalmente tenía una familia para proteger.

(Mas tarde estaría negando haber estado llorando de alegría, abrazándose a Tsunayoshi con fuerza.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final del Capitulo VII del Arco I.


	8. Arco I. Capitulo VIII, Pioggia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios: Reborn hizo una gran aparición en el capitulo anterior, una que a muchos los dejo sorprendidos y aun preguntándose. No responderé que paso, todo eso se aclara en el capitulo de Reborn, para el que aun falta. Desde este punto, esas esporádicas apariciones de Reborn que vieron en los capítulos anteriores desaparecerán. ¿Alguien adivina por qué?
> 
> Notas: Para mayor informacion, volver al capítulo I, III y IV.
> 
> 1\. En este capitulo se esta mostrando un poco más lo que los Arcobaleno son dentro de la mafia. Que, aunque en el manga y el anime se dan ideas, en este esta más establecido. Su posición se ira aclarando cada vez más al pasar al siguiente Arco, será algo importante a futuro.
> 
> Respuestas:
> 
> General. Agradezco todos los mensajes y reviews que habéis dejado, los aprecio mucho a pesar de no haber tenido el tiempo de responderlos todos.

_**Arco I.** _ _Capitulo VIII, Pioggia._

_**[—]** _

" _La llama de la tranquilidad. Preparada para la batalla y limpiando la sangre derramada, se convierte en la pasajera Lluvia que se lleva todo, calmando los problemas de la familia."_

— _Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_**[—]** _

Colonello no era una lluvia convencional. Era algo de conocimiento común. Era un hombre que, a simples palabras, mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que debiera tener una lluvia. Sin embargo, no era tan intempestivo como se esperaba de una Tormenta, estaba cerca, pero el aura calmante a su alrededor aun lo delataba como una Lluvia.

Una poderosa, que parecía animarte mientras tus ánimos bajaban, tu espíritu se calmaba con su presencia.

Tal vez por eso pudo hacerle esa pregunta tan directamente a Tsunayoshi, a pesar de haber recibido posteriormente las quejas de sus compañeros, había sabido cuando sus llamas relajaron lo suficiente al castaño como para obtener una buena respuesta. Una que Colonello había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo y que no le importo tomar como una oportunidad.

Al final, era demasiado parecido a una Tormenta, ¿Qué importa ser impulsivo como una?

_**[—]** _

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas de la cena que habían tenido en casa de Tsunayoshi cuando Colonello pudo presentarse nuevamente en su café. Su trabajo en Mafia Land había complicado un poco el poder volver antes, nadie estaba contento con la idea de su Jefe de Seguridad yendo y viniendo por demasiado tiempo sin ninguna razón aparente.

(Porque fue un acuerdo tácito entre todos los Arcobaleno no revelar la ubicación o apariencia del Cielo.

Un acuerdo que el mismo Cielo desconocía.)

Como sea, siendo Colonello el hombre enérgico y sonriente que era, había atravesado la puerta del café con el entusiasmo de un niño en una dulcería.

O en su caso, una Lluvia deseando conocer a un potencial Cielo.

—¡Buenos días, kora!—

Miradas de los comensales lo siguieron en su camino hasta el mostrador, donde una niña con un parche en el ojo estaba atendiendo a un cliente. El rubio paso su mirada por todo el café, buscando la mata de cabello castaño que no estaba presente. Sabia, por palabras de Tsunayoshi, que nunca falta a su trabajo.

¿Había llegado en el momento justo en que salió?

—¿ _Signor_? ¿Q-que se le ofrece?— la muchacha, tal vez demasiado tímida para realmente estar atenido un mostrador, intento tomar su pedido.

Lástima que Colonello no estaba interesado en eso: —¿Tsunayoshi está, kora? Quisiera poder hablar con él— tal vez solo estuviera en la parte de atrás.

—¿Quién lo busca?—

El soldado se enderezo cuando una voz llego desde su espalda, girando para estar frente a un hombre joven, de no más de 20 años, observándole con ojos heterocromáticos. Rojo y azul, interesante combinación, pensó el rubio.

—Un amigo, kora— respondió, detectando fácilmente la niebla que envolvía al menor.

Fon le había advertido al respecto. De una Niebla poderosa protegiendo al Cielo por motivos aun no dichos o descubiertos, podría ser su oportunidad de obtener informacion extra. Después de todo, ninguna Niebla poderosa desperdicia su tiempo protegiendo a un Cielo con el que no está interesado en armonizar.

A menos que existiera algo detrás.

Una risa singular, y escalofriante, surgió de los labios del hombre más joven: —No recuerdo que Tsunayoshi tenga amigos de tu clase— el tono burlón y ofensivo no pasó desapercibido por el Arcobaleno, quien solo tenso su sonrisa, más mordaz y sarcástica.

—No puedes saberlo todo, kora—

La joven Niebla apenas se crispo, pasándolo de largo, atravesando el mostrador con ayuda de sus llamas, parándose a un lado de la muchacha.

—No te preocupes por él, mi querido Chrome. Yo me hare cargo— le prometió, lanzando solo una mirada al rubio por sobre su hombro.

La niña no parecía demasiado convencida, temiendo que alguna guerra se libraba en pleno café.  _Otra vez_. Pero, y una vez más, no podía hacer nada. Así que solo retrocedió, alejándose hacia una puerta lateral para lo que era la cocina del café.

Colonello no la perdió de vista, sabiendo que Tsunayoshi podría estar detrás de esa puerta.

—Entonces, Arcobaleno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?— voz baja, con una postura casual y una mirada que prometía la muerte a la respuesta equivocada, Colonello supo que se enfrentaba a alguna clase de juicio a manos de esa Niebla.

Lo que uno así por Tsunayoshi.

_**[—]** _

Mas tarde aprendió que Mukuro, como se llamaba la Niebla, cuidaba de Tsunayoshi en alguna clase de complejo de hermano mayor. El mismo que tenía para con la niña, Chrome.

También aprendió que Mukuro era realmente retorcido y sádico.

_¿Quién carajo convierte un café en una sala de interrogatorio–tortura al estilo medieval?_

Otra cosa que descubrió fue que Tsunayoshi tenía un excepcional control de la locura que lo rodeaba, que no era solo a manos de Mukuro, sino de los dos mocosos que lo seguían como si fuera alguna clase de Dios.

Aun no entiende de donde viene esa relación entre todos ellos o hacia dónde va.

No le importa, consiguió la deliciosa comida de Tsunayoshi esa noche.

_**[—]** _

Colonello, a diferencia de alguno de sus compañeros, tenía muchas más dificultades para poder visitar a Tsunayoshi en persona. Su presencia en Mafia Land no era algo que pudiera ser esporádica, tampoco es que pudiera tomarse un vuelo y llegar hasta Italia, o pudiera calcular su tiempo de viaje y saber que nunca cambiaria. Al trabajar en una isla que se mueve según las temporadas, estaba sujeto al rumbo que tomaran y que tan lejos pudiera estar de Italia en el momento.

Por eso, por casi dos meses, le fue imposible poder visitar a Tsunayoshi. No es que le molestara hacer un viaje a las costas asiáticas, por las que estaban navegando actualmente, y tomarse un vuelo a Italia. El problema estaba en que no tenía el tiempo de permiso suficiente para hacerse ese viaje de ida y vuelta, no si quería estar con el castaño más de unas pocas horas.

Pero incluso esas pocas horas sonaban demasiado tentadoras.

Al final Tsunayoshi lo resolvió con demasiada facilidad, cautivando al rubio en el proceso.

_**[—]** _

—¡ _Signor Colonello_ , tiene un paquete!—

El rubio desvió su mirada del grupo de mafiosos que habían llegado a su campo de entrenamiento, demasiado lamentables para que siquiera se esforzara en ellos, viendo a uno de los trabajadores ejecutivos de Mafia Land. El hombre llevaba en sus manos un paquete de tamaño mediano, rectangular de algunos unos 10 centímetros de alto. Raro, él nunca recibía paquetes. Y si se lo estaban entregando, es que había pasado por los sistemas de seguridad de la isla.

—¡Bien, ustedes, terminamos por hoy, kora!— aviso a los (intento de) mafiosos antes de dejarlos atrás, dándole el encuentro al mensajero —. ¿De quién viene, kora?— exigió saber, tomando el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en papel madera, propio de cualquier envió.

—Solo tenía esta tarjeta, todo está limpio— respondió y aclaro, dejando una pequeña carta cerrada sobre el paquete. Al menos no tenían el descaro de abrirla solo para comprobar que era segura.

A pesar de la curiosidad, el rubio tuvo la paciencia para ordenar todo y mandar a los mafiosos al otro lado de la isla, mientras se iba hacia lo que era su habitación en el alojamiento principal de Mafia Land.

Su habitación, en realidad, era como un pequeño apartamento de dos ambientes. Su habitación, un estudio pequeño y la cocina–comedor en donde dejo la caja y el sobre. Los inspecciono rápidamente con la mirada, buscando cualquier aspecto sospechoso antes de tomar la pequeña carta. Fue cuando finalmente lo sintió, sutil y apenas como una marca fantasmal, estaban las llamas del Cielo de Tsunayoshi.

Las mismas que sintió en el café y su departamento, envolviendo los paquetes.

Fue cuando su curiosidad pudo más, rompiendo el papel del paquete para rebelar una caja de madera oscura. Apartando el envoltorio, se dio cuenta del sello de llamas que la mantenía cerrada. Al intentar romperlo, recibió una pequeña quemadura.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía abrirla?

Bufo, tomando la carta que había dejado a un lado, con una única pequeña hoja de papel en el interior. Imagino, predispuesta para no revelar nada más que lo esencial, solo para él.

El niño era listo.

_«Un brillo es la llave de la confianza._ _»_

Colonello no estuvo muy seguro como interpretar esa única frase, observando la caja con renovada curiosidad. Podía asumir fácilmente que esa « _confianza_ _»_  era la caja que tenía frente a él, el brillo era la llave que rompería el sello para descubrir su contenido. « _Un brillo»_ , era la variante que le faltaba, debía ser algo que solo ellos conocían; algo fácil de identificar pero que, al mismo tiempo, nadie pudiera reproducir.

Como sus Pacificadores.

—Brillo, ¿eh?— y tomando su Pacificador entre sus dedos, una sonrisa divertida surgió de sus labios cuando finalmente lo comprendió.

Una llama se encendió en el Pacificador, acercándolo a la caja, en donde una llama del Cielo surgió para revelar el sello oculto. El mismo que se abrió, soltando toda cadena invisible en el paquete, permitiéndole al rubio ver en su interior.

Hubo tres cosas en el interior.

Primero, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel film, permitiendo ver los diversos dulces que Tsunayoshi había preparado para él. Todos en perfecto estado, esperando a que el rubio los probara.

Lo siguiente fue un celular, desechable confirmo.

Y por último una carta. La misma que tomo, abriéndola para extraer la hoja mucho más rellena que la primera nota.

No era muy extensa, no mas que una carilla, pero Colonello no pudo evitar sonreír. Tsunayoshi preguntaba por él, mandándole buenos deseos y explicando lo que ya había visto en la caja. La cual regreso a mirar solo con el deseo de saber que era real y no un producto de su imaginación. Confirmo que el celular era desechable, y que contenía un único número de teléfono que, una vez memorizado, debía borrarlo.

(Idea de Mukuro.)

Pero Colonello reconoció agradable la idea de poder comunicarse con el Cielo más seguido de lo que podrían ser sus visitas. Por último, también anexo lo que era una cuenta de Skype, al parecer para poder hacer llamadas y verse a la cara.

Terminando de leer, guardo la carta en el sobre y la dejo a un lado junto a la primera nota, también en su correspondiente sobre.

(Seguro que ninguna seria desechada y pasarían a estar en su caja de seguridad.)

Probando el primero de los postres, Colonello solo pensó que no podía esperar para poder ver a Tsunayoshi otra vez.

_**[—]** _

Desde ese momento, y por casi dos meses, sus comunicaciones por teléfono y videollamadas se volvieron recurrentes. Si no eran todos los días, eran al menos un mensaje en cualquier horario.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Colonello sintió que tenia alguien preocupado y esperando por él.

También pensó en Lal Mirch.

Fue un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones con Tsunayoshi, quien mostro un claro interés en conocer a la mujer.

 _«Debe ser una gran mujer si es de tu interés.»_ , había dicho. Colonello no lo negó.

_**[—]** _

Cumplidos el segundo mes, Mafia Land volvía a navegar el océano cercano a Italia, oportunidad que Colonello no desaprovecho para viajar y poder visitar a Tsunayoshi. Ignorando completamente cualquier queja o pregunta de los directivos de la isla, tomo solo lo necesario para un fin de semana y abordo el primer barco hasta las costas italianas, quedando en Nápoles, en donde tomo otro buque hasta los puertos de Palermo.

Cuando atravesó la puerta del café, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se sintió en casa.

—¡Hola, kora!— saludo, con una mano en alto y sosteniendo su bolso con su otra mano, con la misma sonrisa que la primera vez.

Mukuro, sus dos acompañantes y la niña estaban en el lugar, igual que la primera vez. Los primeros tres en una mesa aparte y la niña atendiendo algunos clientes, los cuales lo miraron curiosos. Aunque, a diferencia del pasado, esta vez recibió un saludo de la niña y la indicación de que Tsunayoshi estaba en la cocina.

Paso por la mesa en la que estaba Mukuro, intercambiando un asentimiento de mutuo acuerdo.

El muchacho aun era un enigma en su comprensión del castaño. Uno que seguía desplazando mientras no lo molestara.

—¡Tsuna, kora!— saludo, o al menos eso pareció su exclamación, interrumpiendo al castaño al que atrapo en un gran abrazo, alzándolo del suelo.

El muchacho, como si realmente no estuviera recibiendo el abrazo de una persona que vio dos veces en persona, solo rio y devolvió el abrazo. Sus llamas envolviendo al hombre por reflejo, dándole la bienvenida: —¡Bienvenido, Colonello! Te esperábamos más tarde— pero, lejos de ser un reproche, su tono de voz mostraba la felicidad de tenerlo antes.

Definitivamente, esto se sentía como estar en casa.

Colonello lo disfruto. Y no deseaba soltarlo.

_**[—]** _

Su visita había sido corta, apenas dos días en los que intento lo más posible estar en compañía del Cielo. En la madrugada del sábado descubrió las visitas nocturnas de Skull, pero fingió no darse cuenta. Cada quien avanzaba como quería.

Solo esperaba que fueran las visitas las causantes de los desvelos del castaño y no algo peor.

Bueno, podría eliminar ese algo peor.

_**[—]** _

Antes de irse había dejado unos boletos para Tsunayoshi, cinco para ser exactos, con pase V.I.P. a todas las instalaciones de Mafia Land. La isla estaría cerca de las costas europeas al menos otros dos meses, antes de moverse hacia américa, una buena excusa para tener al castaño en una visita rápida en su trabajo.

Nadie podía culparlo por no querer dejar la comodidad y el calor que las llamas del Cielo profesaban.

_**[—]** _

Tsunayoshi apareció un mes después, con todo su sequito detrás de él, supuestamente para cuidarlo.

—Nadie puede estar seguro lo que vayas a intentar con él a solas— había alegado la Niebla, con su espeluznante sonrisa envolviéndolos a todos.

Cabe destacar que él y los otros tres desaparecieron apenas menciono la necesidad de rellenar los papeles.

Tsunayoshi solo rio: —No importa, yo hare todos sus trámites—

En lo que Colonello pensaba acompañarlo, era su invitado después de todo.

Aunque no fue particularmente tedioso. Dentro de la mafia, los Arcobaleno eran la realeza sin territorio, los Pacificadores las coronas que les daban los privilegios y las llaves a todo el mundo.

(Y también los blancos en su espalda para ser atacados, pero nada fuera de lo común en su forma de vida.)

Volviendo al punto, Tsunayoshi solo tuvo que mostrar su Pacificador que lo coronaba como el Cielo del Arcobaleno para que todos los papeles fueran sellados y archivados sin la menor de las preguntas. En otras circunstancias Colonello no hubiera dejado que el castaño se evidenciara, pero conocía las políticas de privacidad de la isla y sabia que ninguna imagen saldría de la cabina de seguridad.

(Pero eso no evito que convenciera a Tsunayoshi para permitir que Mukuro ocultara su Pacificador.

Sabia Dios lo que el resto de ellos le haría si dejaba que se supiera que Tsunayoshi era el Cielo Arcobaleno y, de paso, lo evidenciara ante un innumerable grupo de famiglias mafiosas y yakuzas que visitaban Mafia Land.)

_**[—]** _

Fue un buen tiempo, Colonello disfruto poder mostrarle a Tsunayoshi su área de entrenamiento, la que él mismo había construido y que el castaño disfruto como un niño en el parque.

Por primera vez alguien si apreciaba la diversión de su creación.

(Aun recordaba a los estúpidos intentos de mafiosos lloriqueando sobre la dificultad.)

También pudo ver la destreza y habilidad del castaño, quien había alegado era promedio. Algo que Mukuro luego aclaro, al parecer el menor tenía una tendencia a no ver su propio potencial, algo que Colonello si pudo ver.

Sabía que, si Tsunayoshi era fuerte ahora, con un poco entrenamiento en el día a día, podría volverse una criatura realmente peligrosa.

Un Cielo poderoso, capaz de tener naciones en sus manos si así lo deseara.

—¡Es hora de almorzar! ¿Qué quieren para comer?—

Parecía irónico que ese mismo Cielo fuera el que sonreía tan cálidamente, desinteresado del poder que podía tener en sus manos, preocupado solo de prepararles el almuerzo.

Colonello, una vez más, se sintió cautivado.

Lastima que el tiempo fue corto.

_**[—]** _

Dos semanas después de la partida de Tsunayoshi de Mafia Land, Colonello rechazo firmar la renovación de su contrato como Jefe de Seguridad.

_**[—]** _

Colonello no es una Lluvia convencional, mucho mas parecido a una Tormenta que a lo que se espera de una Lluvia.

Por eso, y sin darle demasiadas vueltas, pensó que arriesgarse y darlo el todo por el todo no estaba muy lejos de lo que otros veían en él.

Estaba dispuesto a volverse la tranquila Lluvia en el basto Cielo de Tsunayoshi.

_**[—]** _

Su contrato termino dos meses después, concluyendo finalmente su tiempo en Mafia Land, luego de muchos años de servicio, sumido en una rutina que estaba robando sus energías. Cuando dejo la isla fue que se dio cuenta lo fácil que era respirar mientras viajaba desde América hasta Europa, directo a Italia.

Nunca sintió remordimientos o inseguridad.

Con demasiada tranquilidad, sintió que finalmente estaba volviendo a casa luego de mucho tiempo.

_**[—]** _

—¿Cómo es posible que estés armonizado con Fon, Viper y Skull, kora?— pregunto, luego de una semana de su llegada, a solo seis meses de conocer al castaño.

Santo cristo, parecían años.

—En realidad no lo sé— respondió con honestidad, en una risita suave surgiendo de sus labios mientras organizaba el juego de mesa para una nueva partida.

Se habían instalado en el piso de la sala del castaño a jugar  _Escaleras y serpientes_. Viper estaba en su habitación, según lo dicho por el hombre, haciendo la contabilidad y organizando el dinero. Aun no se creía que Tsunayoshi realmente le hubiera dado el completo control de su cuenta bancaria, ¿no se daba cuenta del peligro? Seguro no le dejaría ni comprar un dulce.

Podía escuchar los susurros de Fon y Skull, ambos en uno de los sillones con bebidas y bocadillos que el castaño había preparado. Ninguno de los dos con la intención de interrumpir el juego, pero siempre pendiente del castaño, lanzándole miradas ocasionales.

Instintos de Guardián, concluyo Colonello mientras tiraba los dados.

Mukuro, la niña y los otros dos no estaban presentes. Demasiado tarde, se habían retirado a su propia casa, no antes de asegurarse de que el castaño estaría seguro.

—Bien, armonicemos, kora— estableció, luego de mover su pieza, alzando la mirada hacia el castaño, completamente decidido.

Lo que no espero era una mirada de sorpresa, casi incredulidad, antes de una pequeña carcajada. La misma que llamo la atención de los otros dos, y Colonello estaba seguro de que una puerta en el pasillo se abrió por el ajetreo.

—¡Armonizamos hace una semana!— explico al fin el menor, sin poder contener la sonrisa en sus labios, sin burla o malicia, solo el entendimiento y la ternura que se le daba a un niño luego de señalarle la obviedad.

Una que Colonello no había visto, demasiado metido en el deseo de armonizar, que ni siquiera noto cuando esta se había establecido finalmente.

—¿Qué?—

Y como si finalmente quisiera hacerse notar, siendo consciente del calor en su pecho, Colonello comprendió que no eran las llamas del castaño sino la armonización, la unión que había ignorado sin darse cuenta. Y ahora estaba ahí, como el fuego que calienta el cuerpo en medio del frío, como el calor y la serenidad de un hogar, luego de tanto tiempo lejos.

Fue abrumador, y al mismo tiempo tan familiar, que el rubio solo pudo extender una gran sonrisa entre sus labios.

Una gran y genuina sonrisa solo para el basto Cielo que le dio la bienvenida a una Lluvia poco convencional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final del Capitulo VIII del Arco I.


End file.
